


Call of the Darkness

by Najti



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Comfort Food, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dorks in Love, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Illnesses, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, Slow Build, Spoilers, Swearing, protective larry, spills angst all over the document oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Najti/pseuds/Najti
Summary: AU where every meeting with a ghost leaves a markSal's health is getting worse and it delinitely has something to do with the less corporeal tenants.





	1. Teeth and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зов тьмы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106320) by [DodoTheBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodoTheBird/pseuds/DodoTheBird)



> Reminder: My first language isn't English, please let me know about any mistakes~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal receives the first warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, let me say something before you start reading this thing: I haven't actually written any fanstuff (except random UT poems) for about a year so forgive me if it looks bad, gotta learn how to write again.  
> This thing came into life when i was reading an extremely fluffy fanfic "Lost The Nerve" by Writing_Goat (on this site) at about 3am and thought "holy fuck knuckles, i gotta write something" but i can't fluff so THIS was born. Well, what's more to add except enjoy!

"Don't you _dare_ try to visit the fifth floor again."

 

The sudden hostility in Mrs Sanderson's voice hit Sally like a brick. He had come to say hi, like he always did. The meeting had started normal, the ghost as cheerful and kind as always. But the gash in her throat unexpectedly hissed as the woman's expression remained calm.

 

“Ummm, what do you mean?” He ask innocently and took a careful step back.

 

“KEEP **OUT**!” the terrible wound screamed as the incorporeal body suddenly became twice as big and then shrunk back just to disappear in the floor, leaving Sal breathless in the dark room. He felt something digging into his stomach like claws but it stopped before he even lifted the edge of his hoodie to investigate the source of the pain. As it always did.

 

But it was still what Mrs Sanderson said that kept his mind occupied. Why shouldn't he go to the fifth floor? He's been to it everyday, checking on every no-longer-living tenant. They were slowly opening up for him, he started to get to know them better. Had something changed? Maybe the Red Eyed Demon had returned? He wanted to know why the murdered woman told him not to go there.

 

“Sal! Answer me, for fuck’s sake!”

 

Oops, he got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize his walkie talkie was almost yelling at him. Larry’s voice was full of worry, he also started panting. Probably the elevator was too slow for him and he had taken the stairs instead.

 

Sal was about to click the button on the side of the walkie but then noticed a small spark on the floor, in the place where the ghost had appeared. Like in some kind of a trance, Larry's voice inaudible again, the boy approached the place to examine the unusual sight. Looking at him from between the boards was an envelope with a shiny golden stamp on it.

 

He slowly reached out for it but as soon as he slipped his fingers into the crack in the floor, he felt a jolt of terrible pain as the boards closed on his hand, ripping away what they could and gnawing hungrily on his hand, possibly hoping for more. Sally screamed as he tried to save what remained of his hand, doing his best to ignore the red spilling from the wooden mouth of the floor but it was impossible. Shitshitshit. The feeling of a part of him being taken away, not being able to feel part of his hand… His thoughts were racing, mind clouded by pain in the same time as he finally tore his arm away and fell on his back. There was blood, blood everywhere, blood on the floor, on his clothes. The mouth in the floor started chewing on what it stole, hitting Sal’s mind with the sound of breaking bones and torn flesh. He kept screaming, tears falling down his hidden face as he was holding his wrist. Larry would get there in a second, Larry would call the 911, Larry-

 

“What the fuck, dude?”

 

Larry busted in, holding his twin walkie talkie, looking around the room bewildered.

 

There was no mouth in the floor, no blood, Sal was tightly gripping his right wrist, the hand he thought was lost now pretty red. Yet he still stared at it, the image of half of it being chomped off by the board mouth burnt into his eyes. He struggled to catch his breath and flinched away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

The boy immediately looked at its owner, Larry's face full of worry and concern about his best friend.

 

Sal’s breath slowly started to normalize but there was one thing he sure as hell wasn't going to do. There was no way he would try to get the envelope again.

 

“SAL!”

 

Sound started existing again and he looked at Larry again, only his wide open and terrified eyes visible behind the prosthetic.

 

“L-Larr-r-” he started, his throat suddenly sore and dry like sand, it hurt as if he’d just swallowed a blazing match. The boy started coughing as he still held the hand tightly. Finally, his friend untangled his own fingers and he could feel the hand again. A loud gasp of relief along with a few hiccups escaped his lips followed by frantic coughing.

 

Again, his buddy was there to help, patting and rubbing his back to help him recover. When his breathed calmed, Larry finally spoke.

 

“What the shit, dude?”

 

It was one of those things everyone would totally expect to be said but in the same time unexpected at all. Sal took another deep breath, and another. Inhale, exhale…

 

“Hey, look at me. What the hell happened?” the amount of worry in those words caused him to snap out of whatever daydream he was and lock his eyes on Larry’s face.

 

“Like, I called’ya a bunch of times but you didn't respond, then i heard you scream like it was the end of the world. What happened, Sally Face?” he reached out  to help him stand up. Blue haired boy’s body was shaking but he accepted the offer and slowly got up. His legs were like made of jelly and stone in the same time, shaky but heavy. Another breath, and another, just don't panic.

 

“I- I talked to her.” his bro nodded encouragingly “But then- then she yelled at me- and this- this-” His attention switched to the crack in the floor, where the mouth had appeared. Larry followed his eyes and slowly approached it, leaving the trembling boy slowly backing to the wall until Sal felt the cold wood through the fabric of his hoodie.

 

“There's something inside…”

 

“Be careful!” Sal was still shaking as if the maw of the floor was going to open up again and swallow his best friend whole.

 

But instead, Larry just took out the envelope. That's it. No sharp wooden teeth, no pain, no blood, no nothing. He held it for a while before he made a step towards Sal but immediately stopped at his reaction.

 

Smaller boy looked as he was trying to become one with the wall damaged by time. His mask was emotionless but those blue eyes were screaming at him, don't come any closer with this thing.

 

He could still feel the wetness of blood on his clothes, the pain of fangs ripping away his fingers…

 

Breathe. Breathe. Slowly.

 

Larry was next to him in a blink, the damn thing left next to the crack in the boards.

 

“Shhhh, calm down…”

 

Sal, in his oversized hoodie, almost cowering in horror, tugging at his blue pigtails, damn, he looked so small. Usually his positivity made up for his tinyness but now…

 

“I- I’m fine” he finally choked as the vision’s grasp on his mind finally let go.

 

“I'm not even gonna ask what you saw.” pat, pat, pat on the head. Somehow, it soothed the terrified kid, even if just a little. “Maybe let's grab some hot chocolate and chill at my place?”

 

That hadn't been the plan in the first place. They had wanted to visit the ghosts and ask them if they remembered anything more about the cult. But apparently it was out of question for now. Nod nod nod.

 

It didn't take long for them to catch the elevator and get down to the basement. On their way, Sal felt his legs grow more and more weak, like they were going to break beneath his weight. Again, breathe.

 

He tripped when getting past the vending machine, thankfully Larry caught him before his face met the carpet. It was clear that the boy still wasn't fully conscious. Which only got his buddy more worried.

 

“Maybe you're not getting enough sleep?”

 

“N-No” it was hard to breathe, let alone speak. “N-Not it”

 

“Okay then. Maybe new meds or some shit? Or new diet?”

 

“Still the sa-” answer broken by coughing.

 

“Dude, there has to be a reason. Somehow, almost every visit with a ghost over the past two weeks left you like this. Dammit, why did i even let you go alone, i have no idea”

 

“Is okay” Sal murmured, it was much more comfortable than talking. His throat still burnt but not that much anymore.

 

Larry started taking out the ingredients for the best medicine in the world - hot chocolate. There was nothing it couldn't fix! Or at least that's how it worked when he was a child.

 

Sal brought his knees up to his chest like he was trying to become invisible on the chair.

 

“It's okay, dude. No ghosts here. The last one moved out after that night.”

 

Oh, yeah. The night when Larry saved Sal from the red eyed demon and learnt that his father did leave his family.

 

The tall teen slowly poured the sweet liquid into two mugs, one with the Sanity’s Fall logo on it and the other with a smiling fat cat. It was pretty obvious which one belonged to who. He sat down next to the small, shivering mess and gave him a pat on the back. Sal just nodded in response and grabbed the handle of his cup with his thin shaky hands.

 

The hot liquid hurt his lips and throat but it managed to get the pictures in his mind fade away entirely. He did start coughing again though, causing Larry to shoot another glance of concern at his friend.

 

Sally fixed his mask to cover his mouth again and wrapped his hands around the mug, trying to warm up his cold boney fingers. He did get thinner, even if no one around him noticed, mostly thanks to his hoodie.

 

“Better?”

 

“Kinda”

 

Not actually better but enough. He couldn't suppress a yawn that escaped his lips but in the same time thoughts of his nightmares terrified him. Horrors of them haunted him even when he was fully awake, he would be fully exposed to them on their grounds.

 

“You should seriously get some sleep”

 

“It's barely after eight pm”

 

“Dude, ghosts are draining your energy to get back to our world. You gotta regain mana to fight them.”

 

Ok, that actually made Sal smirk. Larry definitely knew how to change his mind in a matter of seconds. He moved his prosthetic aside a bit to take another sip of the chocolate and smiled when the warmth spread all over his body.

 

“Wanna crush on my bed? I won't be able to sleep anyway.”

 

It was clearly a rhetorical question, his friend would drag him there if he didn't agree, yet Sal still nodded and looked at him with gratitude. Larry's bed was one of the coziest places to sleep in the entire Addison’s Apartments, with all the blankets, pillows, the smell of pizza and the feeling of safety but he didn't dare confess that to mr Addison.

 

With empty mugs in the dishwasher and bellies filled with the miraculous medicine, both boys went to Larry's room, a small cave where nothing could harm them.

 

Sal almost immediately flopped on the mattress and blankets, too tired to care about the stripes of the mask digging into his skin. Larry kicked his dangling leg gently, causing Sally to chuckle quietly and move more onto the bed. The tall teen threw a blanket over him but the blue haired boy was already fast asleep.

 

**Just a little more.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read so many fanfics by now that the canon's a bit mixing with the fanon so forgive me if I actually mess something or anything xP But i extremely love the idea of hot chocolate being Sally's comfort food so i implemented it here as well. Who doesn't like if after all?
> 
> Also, sorry for not much fluff here. I have like 5 chapters written already, just gotta fix a bunch of mistakes cuz oh, boi, there are a lot. Probably gotta find a beta reader since i tend to mess with canon personalities too much if i'm not careful.
> 
> Prepare for more angst, more weird visions, more fluff and don't forget to leave you opinions in the comments~! They motivate a lot! ^^


	2. Cry for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sally has slight trust issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had to post it immediately. Couldn't resist.

Another nightmare. Worse than before.

 

Sally suddenly sat up, gasping for air like he had just been drowning. He looked around the room, his eyes searching for Larry. They found him, sitting on the stool by his easel, painting. A sigh of relief left his lips but then he noticed the colors on the canvas. Something red, black, brown…

 

A touch of fresh air on his face made him flinch. Oh no, Larry, no, he couldn't, he wouldn't just-

 

The prosthetic was lying on the dresser, right next to Larry. A few blinks later and Sal realized what he was painting, the awful sight of his own face.

 

He couldn't help but start crying. Betrayed, that's how he felt. He'd never let anyone see his face, maybe except that one time with Ash, at school. No one else. Even his best friend. But now how it mattered? He was there, humming Sanity’s Fall’s new song while painting an ugly sight of Sally's face, even more distorted and terrible, more scars, blood, lips parted in a soundless shriek of agony…

 

“Dude, you okay?”

 

His voice snapped Sal out of this. Nothing bad was happening, the prosthetic was on his face, his secret was safe. Larry's easel along with the canvas were covered with a large dirty sheet that once used to be white.

 

“Sally Face!”

 

Larry Face! was what Sal wanted to say but his throat felt on fire again. His cheeks were wet though, a complete opposite of his insides.

 

And again, Larry appeared right next to him to save the day. With his concerned look, a pat on the head and probably a mug of chocolate later. He was definitely drinking too much chocolate.

 

“Another one?”

 

Nod.

 

“Wanna tell me about it?”

 

Tell about how Larry betrayed him and took off his prosthetic even if he would never actually do such a thing in reality? Because he wouldn't… would he?

 

Shake. His pigtails swayed with him slightly, messy and in need of some care, loose strands of hair falling on his face. 

 

Larry sighed and just patted him on the head. Then brought him closer and closed in a tight hug. But no matter how comforting it was, no matter how many pats he received, Sally couldn't help feeling anxious.

 

“I… I gotta take my pills” he whispered and looked at the clock “...and get ready for school.”

 

“Fuck school.”

 

“I slept long enough, I'm fine”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Sally Face”

 

“Larry Face”

 

He finally let go of Sal. God, he was a mess. Even more than Larry, damn, his hair was dirty and tangled, some chocolate on the mask, he even felt dirty. Or more like awful. Tiredness was still lingering, throat feeling like he’d just swallowed a handful of sand, head throbbing... 

 

“Ughhhh”

 

After taking his meds and cleaning up the prosthetic, he came back to the basement where the tall guy was almost ready for school day. A bit tired but not too much. Sally, however, wasn't looking any better and as soon as he entered the room, he flopped on the bed with a groan.

 

Larry chucked and ruffled Sally’s already messy hair. Only received a muffled response he couldn't understand.

 

“Would stay with you but my grades aren't as perfect as yours so i gotta at least attend the classes.”

 

“Mfffmmmmnmffm”

 

“What was iiit?”

 

“Don't fail the year, moron” Sal lifted his head just a bit, to say it and look at his friend with a weak hidden smirk. He squeaked when got nudged under ribs with an elbow.

 

“Don't summon the Satan when I'm gone.”

 

“Shit, I had the candles ready”

 

Larry waved at him and slowly left the room as Sal chuckled quietly. Next was a race to school because, crap, he was late. 

  
  
  


...aaaand being late again got him detention. Fuck.

 

Larry called his mom during the first break to tell her that Sal’s not feeling well but Lisa notified him that the boy had already left. Only made Lar more worried.

 

Art classes. His favorite subject, helped stop worrying about Sally, about his dad, almost all the bad happening in the world. Smell of paint, sounds of gentle brush strokes on canvas. The second most soothing place in the world. The first was obviously-

 

Crack, bzzzt, more noise. He immediately straightened up and reached for his backpack.

 

His walkie talkie was on, even if it was definitely out of reach of its twin. It was too loud as other students started giving him scolding looks. The teacher ordered him to turn it off.

 

He would but then he heard Sal’s voice coming out of the speaker. It was a short, broken word, almost muffled by cracks and buzzs of the device. A sudden chill ran down his spine and he immediately asked the teacher if he could leave.

 

Nope, sorry. Last hour of classes and detention, then he could go. A few curses left his mouth as another series of cracks broke through the silence in the class.

 

Ashley, who sat on the other end of the class, approached him, telling the teacher that she had some problems with colors.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“Walkie’s talking. Sally was in bad shape in the morning, now he’s trying to contact me.”

 

“Okay, get out of here as soon as possible”

 

Then she told their art professor that she was feeling under the weather and quickly ran to Addison’s Apartments.

  
  
  


Sal was feeling simply terrible, even after taking more pills, a poor breakfast and another nap. Sleep gave him no strength. But despite it he still had to get back his gearboy from Mrs Sanderson's room. Without giving the envelope even a second of attention he grabbed his supernatural console and ran out of the room. He didn’t know why but that harmless piece of paper terrified him. Something inside was boiling, telling him not to touch it under any circumstances. Megan, maybe she could explain what the woman meant.

 

A few minutes later he stepped out of the elevator on the stained and dirty carpet of the fifth floor.

 

Immediately felt the difference. Air was heavy, it was like something was keeping his lungs from taking deeper breaths. 50… 50… what was Megan’s room number again…? He blindly opened the door and took out the Upgraded Gear Boy. It immediately flashed with toxic green as ghost’s presence was detected. Click.

 

A small girl appeared, as always, but why outside of the bathroom?

 

“Hi, Sally Face… Why didn't you listen?”

 

The sadness in her voice surprised him. Megan had never sounded so miserable before. Of course, she was dead, sometimes a bit less positive but mostly she was a cheerful and constantly smiling little girl. But yesterday and today… She’s grown less happy with Sally’s presence. 

 

“Just look at yourself, dummy. You can't keep on telling me bedtime stories.”

 

Claws digging into his stomach, his rib cage tightening.

 

“She couldn't put it into words but I can. You're getting too close to our world, Sally Face. This is taking a toll on your health, we all see how you’ve become sick. Also, dad is watching.”

 

“The demon, right?” he saw the floorboards moving like there was something under them. The girl noticed as well.

 

“He’s trying to get you again, Sally Face. Call for help and stop reaching out to us.”

 

In the same moment a gigantic black creature jumped out of the ground with a deafening roar. Its shape wasn't human, it looked more like a centipede but there was one thing that remained. Those deep bloody red eyes that seemed to tear him apart with the will of the monstrocity alone.

 

Sal’s hand immediately grabbed the walkie talkie and ran to the door.

 

“Larry?!” Centipede dug its claws deep in the wall next to him, cutting away his only way of escape. It's not like he needed to do it though, the door had already been swallowed by the floor. The entire room seemed to turn against him, everything under demon’s influence. How was it even still existing?!

 

“Larry! Help!” he yelled a the device, trying to avoid the giant claw that tore the wood right next to him. Sal let out a terrified squeal as his legs betrayed him and he fell down on the floor with a muffled thunk. His face started to hurt, lungs denied him oxygen. The centipede shapeshifted into a humanoid in a blink and grabbed him by his pigtail, forcing him to get up. Sally shrieked, trying to get out of the demon’s grasp but it was all for nothing. In the corner of his eye he noticed Megan. She simply stood in the middle of the room, a glimmer of light in the darkness. But there was nothing the girl could do, only watch the demon grabbing the boy by his neck and picking him up.

 

Fighting for air, Sally let out a pathetic squeak, feeling the reality fading away. His limbs were already numb and without any strength to move. Vision became hazy, only the red eyes of the demon visible in the darkness, hypnotising him, stopping him from fighting back. But he didn’t want to die! Not now! Not before-

 

The dark figure let go.

 

Sally’s body fell on the floor and in the same moment the door opened.

 

“SAL?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are reasons why Sal has weird creepy visions and why he fears the envelope so much~


	3. Bad Words and some Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sal's sick, Travis is being a dick and Todd starts shipping someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the "slow to update" tag since i still have pretty a lot written. I'll add it back when i run out of material to check for mistakes and post :p  
> Also, more fluff in this one! Enjoy!  
> Enjoy!

Okay, it was bad. Crap, it was terrible.

 

The walkie talkie was silent all the time, no more cracks, no more signs of any attempts of contact. This got him even more worried though. The feeling of guilt overwhelmed him, how could he leave Sally alone! It was to be expected that he would get into trouble again.

 

The teacher had informed him during the break that someone from home wanted to contact him. Larry tried not to show how worried he was as he picked up the headphone.

 

It was Ashley, she let him know that she’d found Sally unconscious on the fifth floor in the 504.

 

Right after detention was over, Larry rushed through the hall like a hurricane and raced outside. The chill of autumn was nothing comparing to the freezing cold of the dread about Sally’s life. Had the ghosts done something to him? After just a few minutes he finally found himself panting in front of the door to Addison’s Apartments.

 

He immediately took out the walkie talkie.

 

“Sally Face!”

 

A few seconds of screeching silence.

 

“Larry?” it was Lisa.

 

“Mom? Where are you, how's Sal?”

 

“We're all downstairs.”

  


 

He felt as if he was floating in the ocean of nothingness, the silence interrupted only by some muffled noises which sounded like someone was behind a wall, whispering. Then suddenly a net of gentle hands caught him and brought his immobile body to the surface, somewhere safe, somewhere warm. There was a familiar presence nearby, a smell he knew so well but couldn’t put a finger on it at the moment.

 

Everything was blurry, his head was throbbing awfully as he groaned quietly.

 

“Shit, thank whatever god exists in this fucked up world!”

 

“Larry Face…?”

 

“You scared me shitless, Sally Face”

 

He finally made an attempt to lift his eyelids. Did someone spill glue all over them? Most likely no but it definitely felt like it.

 

Well, he was in Larry’s room. On his bed, to be more specific. But why..? Ughhh, his head was heavy, he felt like throwing up. It was uncomfortably cold in the room, but why? It had never been cold in this room before...

 

“Now, dude. What the fuck is going on?” Larry was sitting on the edge of the mattress, staring at him with a mix of concern and relief.

 

“...”

 

“Sallyyyyy”

 

“...hug, please”

 

With a clear _what the fricking fuck, dude_ Larry stared at him as the boy sat up and looked at him.

 

“Earth to Sally Face, do you copy?”

 

Well, Sal’s mind was definitely clouded, his eyes half conscious. And he wanted a hug? Maybe he got so shook by the ghost?

 

Larry got a bit closer and put the tiny boy on his lap. Apparently, that was enough for Sal, he just put his head under his friend’s chin and closed his blue eyes again.

 

“Oh, fuck, dude, you've got a fever.” A really serious one, too. That kinda explained his behavior. “Come on, i have some meds in the kitchen”

 

“Laterrr” Sal murmured, still curled up. Well, at least he was conscious enough not to take his mask off, that was something.

 

“No later, mate” he slowly picked him up, shit, he was so _light_ , put back on the blankets and went to the kitchen. It was a middle of the night, his mom was sleeping. He quietly grabbed some pills she had once told him were good for a fever and a glass of water, then headed back.

 

Sally was still as he left him, a blanket burrito on the bed, probably trying to get some sleep.

 

“Will you at least tell me what happened upstairs?”

 

“Demon”

 

“What? But we killed that thing!”

 

“No. Don't do it”

 

Larry settled down the meds and water on the stool.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Take off my prosthetic”

 

Ok, Larry was definitely taken aback there. Why would Sal even think about it? Maybe Ash took off his mask when she found him and his barely conscious mind mistook her for the demon? Hell knows.

 

“I'm never even gonna try to remove it, dude, you know it. Now take them.”

 

He could see the blue eyes squint as Sally slowly took the pills with his shaking hands and lifted the mask just barely to swallow them.

 

“You're staying here until your dad comes back.”

 

“Mfffm” he took a sip of cold water. Then he murmured something inaudible again.

 

“You're gonna regret worrying me so much” Larry chuckled and patted his blue haired head. Sal giggled in response.

 

“You shouldn't sleep with this though.” He knocked gently on the cheek of his prosthetic. “Take it off, i promise, i won't look.”

 

Sal didn't look pleased but nodded. His friend turned around and put his hands up like he was giving up.

 

“No peeking!” smaller boy reminded again.

 

There was much more rustle in the back then he thought. But finally he felt a pat on the shoulder and turned around a few seconds later. Sally was already facing the wall. His prosthetic was lying on the stool next to the packets with pills and _is it a fucking_ EYEBALL in the glass ofwater what the hell how is it an actual eye how did it get here like WHAT THE FUCK.

 

Chill. You'll _what the fuck_ later. But. BUT. A FUCKING EYEBALLLL. He had to ask!

 

“What the hell is this eye doing in the water???” he even pointed at it, despite the fact that Sal was turned back to him.

 

“My glass eye” he said like it was something normal.

 

Yeah, totally normal.

 

“Dude, that's metal as fuck.” A quiet chuckle answered him.

 

But Larry just remembered something…

 

“Holy fuck, dude, have you, like, eaten anything today? Or yesterday?” All he could remember was them both eating leftover pizza for lunch the same day the accident with mrs Sanderson happened. Then Sal slept a damn lot, went home, came back, slept again…

 

“Breakfast”

 

“Dammit, don't you dare starve yourself, dude, fucking hell, take care of yourself, I'm not your mother.”

 

Oops.

 

That was a bad choice of words.

 

Almost immediately noticed Sal stiffen and curl up under the blankets. Please don't, please don't, please, please, “I'm sorry, damn, i didn't think, I'm sorry”

 

Sniff. And again. Shit.

 

Congrats on making your friend cry!

 

“Shitshitshit, sorry, i didn't mean it, dammit, fuck, crap, shit” Larry filled the hole in his vocabulary with swearing.

 

He lied down next to him and wrapped his arms around the small bundle of trembling mess with blue hair.

 

Damn, he was tiny.

 

Now with the oversized hoodie hanging on the edge of the bed, Larry could notice one more thing. Holy **fuck** , his friend was thin. Like bones wrapped in skin, nothing more. But how could this happen?! He could still remember how Sal looked when he and his father moved in. The boy was even slightly chubby back then!

 

“I'll make you pay back, one day, you little shit” he whispered, still hugging the sobbing blanket monster.

 

“I'm sorry for that, it was a slip up. Let's get some chocolate, okay?” nod “Well, that always works”

 

After some more ‘sorry’s and encouraging he finally got Sal out of bed. But first he covered his face with his hair and held it down until Larry left the room to prepare the midnight snack.

 

 

In the morning Sally's temperature was a bit closer to normal yet still too high. Larry had to go to school though, but firstly told his mom about Sal’s sickness and that he should eat more. Left the eye and starving part out of it but it shouldn't be an issue, Sal had taken on his hoodie at night after he had decided it was too cold. Larry had slept on the mattress.

 

And time for school again! Well, he had to get homework first somehow as being worried about Sally had taken his entire day yesterday.

 

He only revealed Sal’s secret to his friends. Ash and Todd sounded quite shocked when they heard about what happened. The red haired boy had spent the night at his other half’s place so he had no idea about Sally’s state.

 

“I'm so fucking worried about this guy, he looks like a living skeleton” Larry sighed, unwrapping his lunch and taking a mental note to buy groceries after school.

 

“What are you, his damn boyfriend?” oh no, not this fucker again.

 

Yes, it's this fucker again. Travis, Sally’s bully number one. And Larry was bad at ignoring Travis, much worse than Sal. But this time he was calm, he couldn't stay after classes, he had to take care of his best friend.

 

“Two freaks together, one uglier then the other, how cute” Travis said sarcastically and made a loud “BLEH”.

 

Ash and Todd didn't stop him. Or they actually did try but Larry ignored them and decided to beat the crap out of that guy anyway.

 

Yay, detention again.

 

 

Lisa was a tiny little bit- nope, she was extremely mad. But at least he brought groceries, that's something.

 

Sal had had a good breakfast and lunch, she took care of it. Probably noticed how skinny he was. Larry started wondering, how long it must've been? A week? Or something since Sal’s dad left on a business trip and it definitely had to take longer for Sal to lose so much weight. Dammit, that guy.

 

Lisa made them some sandwiches and left as errands were calling her. Her son took the food and went to his room. He had no idea what sickness got his friend but he was sure it had something to do with the ghosts.

 

Sally was sitting on the bed in a heap of blankets, his eyes closed as the stereo played Sanity’s Fall tracks on loop and low volume.

 

Larry might've closed the door a bit too loudly as the tiny boy immediately opened his eyes and locked them on him.

 

“Hi, Larry Face” he shifted a bit under the blankets “Sorry for all the trouble and stealing your bed, i would've gone to my place but Lisa-”

 

“Oh, shut up already, Sally Face” he chuckled and put the plate full of sandwiches on the stool next to them, so they both could help themselves. “Feeling any better?”

 

“Yeah, a lot actually. Thanks for the help.”

 

“You're welcome, dude. Wanna tell me what the hell happened?”

 

“Uhhh… I forgot the Gear Boy so I fetched it and went to meet Megan, you know, for some answers” he took a sandwich and started fiddling with a stripe of cheese sticking out of it. No bologna of course. Larry became almost vegan since the incident, not eating any meat from school or unknown sources, same comes to Sal.

 

“She told me something… about me stopping to visit her? And then the demon appeared, I started yelling at the walkie talkie” he frowned ”and then he grabbed me and started to choke me. He would've killed me if you didn't show up.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I called _you_ and the last thing i remember was someone yelling ‘Sal’” big blue eyes fixed on Larry.

 

Ok, he didn't remember Ash. And not knowing why but Larry didn't _want_ to tell him the truth.

 

“Told’ya yesterday, you'll pay me back one day” and he playfully ruffled his friend's hair just to hear that laughter as a response.

 

“Hey! I brushed them a while ago!” he pretended he tried to take Larry’s hand off. “Not that you know anything about it though.” The mischief in those blue eyes, dammit.

 

“You little…!”

 

They started wrestling on the bed with laughter, rolling among the blankets.

 

“Take this!”

 

“Oh no, the demon’s attacking again!” it was amazing how Sal could turn something he feared and that almost killed him a few times into something funny. And Larry decided to go along.

 

“Rawr, I'm gonna eat you alive!”

 

They went on wrestling until they finally settled down painting and still laughing their asses off.

 

“I'm not done yet!” laughed Larry and wrapped his arms around Sal in a tight hug.

 

“The demon’s choking meee! Help!”

 

The door suddenly opened.

 

Apparently Todd had been going to pay them a visit when he had heard the noise. Sally’s voice definitely sounded like a cry of help so poor dude immediately slammed the door open with his device turned on and ready for action in case the dreaded evil spirit decided to show up in Larry's bedroom without any particular reason.

 

But the only thing he found was one guy hugging the other one with arms in the air as a sign of surrender. How disappointing.

 

He stayed there for a few long as hell seconds before Larry finally snapped and let go of the small boy. Sally was as positive as always with friends around “Hi, Todd!”

 

The red haired teen sighed and put down the device. “Good afternoon, Sal, I've come to ask about your current health situation” his eyes kept going back and forth between the boys.

 

“Much better, thanks for asking” he gave Todd one of those heart warming looks, those he used against teachers. Wait, was Sal actually trying to get rid of Todd? Also, were the tips of his ears a bit red…?

 

“Glad to hear so. I brought your medications down there to spare you the effort of going up to your apartment.” Todd was still giving them suspicious looks.

 

“Thanks a lot” corners of his eyes lifted, the only actual sign that he smiled.

 

“I'll attend to my research then, I wish you good health!” aaaand carefully backed out of the room.

 

Sal started ripping away parts of the sandwich and stuffing it under his slightly lifted mask. Oh. OH. So he wanted to get rid if Todd because he was hungry? Wasn't he showing even his jaw to anyone except Larry? That would be quite an honor already but sadly it made no sense. Sal was used to eating with the company of others, they all had used to eat in the school cafeteria after all.

 

Sal’s hand waving in front of his face stopped his train of thoughts before it actually sped up.

 

“Sand-wich” he said, like he was teaching Larry what it was. The tall teen chuckled and took a bite of his own, eating loudly with his mouth widely open.

 

“Eeew, gross!” Sal chuckled and turned away from him to continue stuffing bits if bread under the prosthetic. After the play-fight he ended up on Larry’s lap and didn't move from this spot.

 

Damn, he was so **tiny**.

 

But he would probably get mad if Larry dared to say it aloud.

 

Silenceeeeeee.

 

“Want me to grab you the pills?”

 

“Nah, later”

 

“Shit, there are crumbs everywhere”

 

“Nothing new!”

 

“I swear you'll pay me back one day!”

 

“You swear every day, your swears lost their power!” he started laughing.

 

“I need blood of the innocent to perform the ritual of ‘Swears, come fucking back’!”

 

Aaand they were wrestling again. Sometimes Larry was letting his friend win cuz damn, that guy had barely any strength, not enough to actually do something to him. It was worrying, was it the sickness or the starvation? Or both? A few minutes later they were lying on the bed panting but chuckling in the same time.

 

“When’s your dad coming back again?”

 

“Should be back in a week or something” Sal didn’t look like he missed him too much to be honest, maybe the companionship of his best friend was all he needed to feel like at home?

 

Sally’s face wasn't giving away too many emotions so Larry had to read from the eyes and the rest of the body instead. Mostly from those blue eyes of course.

 

Sometimes he wanted to see what the small boy was hiding behind the prosthetic, out of sheer curiosity but also because Sal never showed his face to anyone. If he did reveal it to Larry, it would be a sign of great trust. And that's something that had to be earned.

 

“Whatcha thinking about, Larry Face?”

 

Earth to Larry. Stop wondering about Sally’s face again.

 

“Your sickness. Why was it caused by ghosts, why have the red eyed demon come back… Too many questions.”

 

“Megan was saying something more but I can't remember shit.”

 

“Maybe I can talk with a ghost and ask?”

 

“That's… Noooo, no, no.”

 

Larry shot him a confused glance.

 

“Why tho, dude?”

 

Okay, Sal’ muscles have got tense. The boy shifted a bit.

 

“I don't want you to be attacked by the demon.” He looked at Larry with those big sad eyes. Really? This tiny guy who had had a fever so high he wasn't thinking straight just a day prior, this guy was worried about Larry?

 

“Little shit.” he ruffled the blue hair again, the pigtails had already been a mess after their wrestling. “I can take care of myself.”

 

“Let's go and ask someone, but together, so if something bad happens, you can zap that thing straight back to hell where it belongs!” Sal was beaming with enthusiasm and positivity.

 

“Sounds good for me!”

 

 

Sally took a nap after they both finally ate, surprisingly no nightmares. And Larry was there with Todd’s device, just in case. And again, he looked with worry at the skinny body curled up beneath the blanket hill.

  
Dammit, Sal was **tiny**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, when i started reading fanfics I had no idea if the "glass eye" thing was a canon on fanon thing! Wrote it anyway but when maxing the achievements in game two or three days ago, I noticed it on his night table after Sally wakes up from the nightmare in the beginning of Ep 2! :D  
> Just thought I would inform you in case there's also some people confused like I was.
> 
> Also, how the heck did Ash get to him almost right after he started yelling at the walkie talkie? Welp, I bet Megan has some answers~! She's probably the most informed being in this story


	4. Facing the Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sal receives an unforgettable warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a shorter one but oh boi, pretty important~  
> I'm currently writing the 10th chapter and i can assure you that my writing definitely improves over the next few chapters :P  
> \+ expect much more fluff and MUCH less ghost!

It had been a few days since the last meeting with any of the ghost and Sal was definitely getting better, well, except for the fact that he wanted to get back to his routine as soon as possible, which meant gathering information about the cult from the ghosts scattered all over the building. Larry had been helping with school stuff as much as he could, bringing Sal homework to do, informing about tests. But mostly it was reassuring teachers that their A student is coming back soon.

 

Lisa left to do some shopping when Sal and Larry finally decided to go and ask one of the dead tenants about the demon.

 

But who?

 

Mrs Sanderson didn't say much, Megan would probably be angry that he ignored her warning… Maybe her mom? She was stuck in a mattress in a bedroom on the fifth floor, Megan had said once that she was getting talkative over time.

 

And a few minutes later they found themselves on the most damaged floor in the building, heading to the home of the quietest ghost. They grabbed the Gear boy abandoned on the floor after the last demon’s attack and entered the dark bedroom with nothing more than a mattress propped against the wall. Gear Boy’s screen flashed with angry green, ready to release the energy required for a spirit to appear.

 

Okay, Sal, breathe. Everything will be fine, Larry’s there.

 

The tall teen noticed his friend starting to shake and gently squeezed his shoulder. Something small but worked. Sally took another deep breath and finally pressed the button.

 

Flash of white. White? Floating in the void, everything so bright it was hard to keep eyes open. And a broken voice, barely understandable.

 

“l-S, uo- st-g -- e-ofe- -ot- -t d-en uo-”

 

And back in the dusty bedroom again.

 

“Dude, you alright?” Larry. He was holding Sal so he wouldn't fall on the floor, staring at his friend with fear.

 

“Y-Yeah, thanks” he rubbed his head, trying to get rid of the familiar throbbing “Just a weird vision. Did Megan’s mother appear?”

 

Larry shook his head clearly getting worried. Nope.

 

“Maybe she's not there for today” he sighed and they both went out of the bedroom. “I guess we'll just ask her daughter anyway.”

 

Gear Boy turned on again. Was it Megan? Outside of her bathroom again?

 

“Ready?”

 

“You didn't ask last time. Always ready to save your ass.”

 

The button was pressed and the tiny girl appeared in the center of the room, the same place where she had been the other time.

 

“Oh, Sally Face.” she sounded even more sad, started sobbing quietly. “Why are you here? I told you, he wants you. And he'll do anything to get you.” But Sal already knew this was a mistake as he locked his eyes on something behind her. In the same time the air got heavier again, just like before.

 

“L-Larry” wrapped his hands around himself as he felt his chest tighten.

 

“Just leave us alone. We can handle him.”

 

Weak coughing. Larry pointed the end of the device at Megan, ready to zap her into non-existence if it was her fault.

 

But then he noticed _him_.

 

A black figure made of mist was creeping behind the girl. She kept on sobbing as it went past her, to the boys.

 

The device made a hissing sound and released its energy-

 

The demon disappeared in the ground before it could hit him.

 

Already left breathless with fear, they started taking deep breaths of the air filled with dust. But it wasn't over just yet.

 

Larry felt himself being pushed at the floor in the same time as the demon emerged from the damaged boards, sending Sally almost flying across the room. Megan started crying lauded, those were tears of hopelessness.

 

“SAL!” Larry quickly scrambled on his feet. The device was ready but he didn't want to risk it when the demon was so close to Sally and Megan, especially Sally.

 

The small boy was back on his feet in no time like a mysterious strength suddenly filled those weakened muscles, staring at those two red lights in the infinite darkness that looked like holes in reality, windows to hell. Without any thinking Larry ran to the demon and punched- nothing. The awful ghost became just an outline, wasn't corporeal enough to be hurt by someone living… This also meant he wasn't able to do any harm, right?

 

But for Sal, the demon was as real and clearly visible as always. He wanted to move, wanted to run but every muscle in his body was like made of ice. He could see his friend trying to hit the demon but the creature _avoided_ it with ease. It didn't take its eyes off of Sal even for a second, maintaining its influence on his body. Then the monster grabbed the boy by one of his pigtails and threw him on the ground again with a _thump_. The plan definitely wasn't working.

 

Two giant black hands with crooked claws tore through the boards and pinned him to the floor, digging into his body, ripping through flesh and organs like it was a fragile doll made of fabric and cotton.

 

Sal couldn't move even an inch, only scream for help.

 

Larry was terrified of how he could do nothing to protect his friend. He had left the device to punch the demon before but now it seemed like the only way to get rid of the spirit, even if there was a possibility of zapping Sal. But the boy wasn't a ghost, it shouldn't damage him! Ugh, why he was such an idiot to leave it in the first place! He wanted to punch himself in the face but instead ran for the abandoned weapon.

 

A black hand grabbed Sal by his prosthetic and pulled away, straps immediately giving in.

 

Even in a moment of such danger, his first reaction was to cover his face. He tried to curl up but smaller hands emerged and grabbed his legs.

 

Sally’s shrieks of pain could probably be heard in the entire building. They were tearing Larry’s mind apart. He grabbed the device again and aimed at the shadow.

 

“You motherfucker”

 

The machine went off, sending a more-than-deadly blast of energy towards the demon.

 

Miss.

 

Instead, it hit the tiny girl sitting in the middle of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped.


	5. Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sal's secret is no longer a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, thank you all for the comments, dudes and dudettes, they mean a lot! <3 Here's another chapter for all of you, hungry souls!
> 
> Also, forgot to mention last time but WOO HOO, the 4th chapter made me break through the 100k word counter on my AO3 account :D over 100k words of fanfiction written in English! I'm proud of myself! ^w^

Megan made no sound as she disappeared.

 

…

 

The demon vanished as well.

 

Larry stared at the spot where just a few minutes ago the most cheerful and happy ghost was standing. Now she was gone. Not like, for today but for real. Poof. Gone. No longer existing.

 

Muffled sobbing brought him back to reality where he was needed. Grabbing the dropped prosthetic, he ran to Sally who hid his face behind a curtain of blue hair and both hands. Lying in an embryonic position like something had just hit him in the stomach.

 

“Sal, he's gone, it's over” the tiny boy didn't look as his friend took one of his hands and put it on the prosthetic. He immediately grabbed it and held it in front of his face to cover it.

 

Both blue eyes looked at him. Sally was terrified, it was like Larry didn't see everything that had happened. And it was true. He was tightly holding his stomach, tears still falling down his cheek.

 

There was a slowly growing red stain on his hoodie.

 

“Oh shit, crap, dude, you're bleeding, heck.”

 

Oh. 

 

“God fucking dammit, you do it on purpose to avoid school or something?” Larry tried to joke a little to brighten the atmosphere. A weak laughter was what he got as a response.

 

Larry lifted the fabric of the hoodie as Sal was trying to put on the mask. He immediately found the injury, there were several claw marks on Sal’s stomach.

 

“Dude.”

 

Not just fresh bleeding ones but also a bit older wounds, scars, like something was regularly scratching his skin, digging into his flesh, trying to get to his insides.

 

Sal looked scared and worried, a bit embarrassed but also kinda relieved. Hell knows why.

 

“They look deep but not that serious. Dammit, can you walk? At least to the elevator” _I'm not leaving you here alone when I go get the first aid kit_.

 

Sal nodded hesitantly and slowly got up.

 

“Easy, easy” Larry was close in case his friend needed help. He held the small boy’s shoulder as he unhurriedly stood up.

 

“Thanks” Sal murmured and wrapped his hands around his best buddy's waist, hugging him tightly. Larry was a bit surprised but hugged him back, forgetting about the blood for a while.

 

“Stop scaring me so much. Dammit, dude, I don't know what I would do if you landed on ER or something.” he said and then felt the familiar warmth coming from his shivering friend.

 

“Do you have a fever again?” he put his hand on Sally's forehead. The prosthetic was oddly cold comparing to blazing hot temperature of the smaller teen.

 

“Shit. Crap, come on.”

 

But in the same moment Sal’s grasp on him loosened, his legs denying him any more cooperation. Larry caught him in the last second. More swears dripping with a mix of anger, worry and fear.

 

“Hang on, Sally Face!” wasn't sure if his friend was actually listening to him but he grabbed the boy and picked him up like it was nothing.

 

Damn, he was **so tiny**.

 

Larry rushed to the elevator and pressed the button multiple times. Dammit, was it in use again? He started pacing in place with impatience. Shitshitshit. He pressed the button a few times more like it would cause the elevator to come faster.

 

Sally murmured something and pulled at the fabric of Larry’s T-shirt.

 

“Sally Face?”

 

“Mffmm-arry face” he mumbled and moved a bit in his arms, still keeping a tight grip on the cloth.

 

Finally the elevator opened and Larry immediately started madly pressing the buttons like it could immediately teleport them to the basement.

 

“We should get you to the hospital. Shit, dude, for real”

 

“Nnno hosptaaaal” he hid his face in the folds of the t-shirt.

 

“Dude”

 

“Noooo!”

 

Shit, the stain was getting bigger, he could feel the wetness of the blood slowly soaking his t-shirt and getting on his own skin.

 

“Hurrts” wow, he admitted it at least.

 

“Yeah, let's hope my mom’s not home or she's gonna ask questions.” He could use some help though…

 

Shit, the elevator stopped too early. The door opened so slowly, too! Ugh!

 

Oh, hi, Ash!

 

She froze, seeing Larry holding the small boy close to him in his arms, panicked and worried. The girl had a backpack, was probably going to see Sal or coming back from his home currently ruled by Gizmo, no one knows, Larry didn't look at the floor number. She quickly got into the elevator and pressed the poor basement button. Like it wasn't pressed enough.

 

“What’s happened?!” she stared at the boy who started to shake but as Larry opened his mouth to answer, she noticed something else. “Holy…! Is this **blood**?!”

 

The sudden loud noise caused Sal to flinch and press himself more against Larry, looking for comfort and protection. The tall boy squeezed him gently.

 

“Call the 911?” Ash immediately asked and reached to her pocket, green eyes glued to Sally’s shaking body.

 

“Noooo” Sal mumbled and moved again.

 

“He would be mad. Let's just get down there and bandage him, cuts are deep and bleeding but thankfully not deep enough to actually do some serious damage.”

 

“ _C u t s_ _?_ ” Her big and terrified eyes stared at him, demanding answers

 

Okay, Larry quickly explained what happened on the way to his room, leaving the part about Megan out, only giving some signs about what happened to the ghost. He put the poor boy on the mattress and wanted to go and fetch the first aid kit but those small, skinny hands were still holding his t-shirt. Thankfully, Ashley found it herself and brought it to them immediately.

 

“So Megan…” she didn't finish in case Sal hadn't been conscious enough to notice his friend's disappearance. If he doesn’t know, he'll learn about it later, now it was not the time.

 

Larry lifted the edge of the hoodie and t-shirt again to reveal the claw marks and thin waist. Ash gasped in surprise but thankfully didn't ask about it or about all the scars, because honestly, Larry had no idea how they got there. Gizmo could only make thin scratches and they barely bled.

 

They managed to wrap the bandages around his stomach, covering the fresh wounds and those that opened during the fight. Sal was like a ragdoll, letting them take care of his wounds, just covering his eyes with his hands denying anyone to know his emotions.

 

“Can you make some hot chocolate?” Larry's words caused Sally to mumble something inaudible.

 

Ash looked at him confused.

 

“It makes him feel better. But not too much sugar, then he acts like he's high.” she giggled softly and got up. Larry stayed with his friend and patted him on the head gently.

 

“You little shit”

 

“ **Your** little shit” he murmured and nuzzled the fabric he was holding. The tall boy smirked and slowly picked him up to sit down with him on the bed. Sally was half-sitting half-lying on his lap, eyes closed, his head under Larry's chin.

 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully Sal got a bit better before Lisa came back. She gave the boys a suspicious look but kinda believed them when they said that his state simply got worse out of sudden. Which wasn't that much of a lie, they just didn't mention the visit to the fifth floor or the claw marks. Going to the hospital was out of question.

 

They would just have to wait through this sickness and keep him away from ghosts. It shouldn't be that hard, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right???
> 
> I'm writing the 12th chapter now and oh boi :'3
> 
> oh b o i


	6. Tortilla Chips and Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Larry messes up and the boys finally have a normal evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rofl'ed when writing this one tbh xD

“You sure he won't go ghost hunting again?”

 

Ashley asked this question for like the fifty-fifth time this day but for the first time it was directed to Larry. She acted more like Sal’s mother than his best friend and crush. Seeing Sal in such a bad shape must've shook her pretty badly, made her go into an 'anxious mom-friend' mode.

 

“Yeah, Ash, I'm sure.” Larry took out his paper bag with lunch. They were all sitting on the courtyard, enjoying the last days of autumn chill before winter cold strikes.

 

“He’s sore, told me he would probably sleep till I come back. And to be sure I left a note and locked the door.”

 

Silence.

 

All eyes on him.

 

“You did **what**.” Ash

 

“Lock him in your room?” Todd

 

“In a **_basement_**?” Chug

 

“You do realize how that sounds now, right?” she asked him with a tint of fury in her voice.

 

Larry thought about it again. He locked his best friend in the basement. That did sound weird when put that way.

 

“Ugh… I didn't think about it?”

 

“You never do” Ash snorted with slight annoyance and an angry grimace.

 

“Oh shut up. Just wanted to keep him from trying to visit any ghosts. Especially Megan.”

 

“Megan? Isn't she the apparition from the fifth floor you two were telling me about? The one we tried to summon with an ouija board?” Todd fixed his glasses.

 

“Yep, this one. Ughhh… Ash told you about Sal’s wounds, right?” They nodded immediatelly. Wow, she was fast, it was still before noon and they hadn't had any classes together yet, only one period.

 

“Well, we went there looking for answers. Couldn't get Megan's mother to talk so we tried to ask the girl herself. Dude. I was scared shitless, it was like that thing was waiting for us. The demon, fuck, that thing was weirder than before. It put up a hell of a fight!”

 

Ash looked mad. Thank god, Larry didn't mention the fact that he went out almost unharmed except for just a few bruises while Sal got almost torn to shreds or she would scratch his eyes out in her mom-friend mode. He had already felt guilty enough about it, even if it wasn't actually his fault that the creature took Sal as its target.

 

“Didn't you take the device I made for you?” Todd looked focused, trying to calculate everything and figure out what happened before anyone tells him.

 

“We did but that fucker avoided the first shot and the second… Well…”

 

“?”

 

“It hit Megan. It made the demon go away but dude, she was Sal’s best ghost friend. I can't count how many times he told me about her reactions to my paintings or general everyday stories and stuff. Dammit, she's a goddamn ghost but he still insisted on telling her bedtime stories even if he was the one falling asleep in the end.”

 

That was the truth. If Sal wasn't with Larry, at home or just doing his ghost-checking routine, he was with Megan.

 

“Let me guess, you haven't informed him about that fact yet, have you?” Ash calmed down a bit but still looked like an angry momma.

 

“Dude, hell no.” sigh and a moment of silence. “I don't want him to know it was my fault. I basically killed his friend. Shit, he'll probably hate me for it!” the thought of Sally hating him, not just being angry or upset with him but truly hating him, it… it stung. Really hard, almost to the point he would cry if he thought about it for too long. It would probably hurt him as much as the loss of his father, shit, they had known each other for such a short time but grown inseparable!

 

“Okay but let's get back. Let's pretend locking him up in your room was good. But-”

 

The bell rang, the lunch break was over. Shit, he forgot to even eat with all the talking about how he messed up.

 

“...But didn't you have a door leading out directly from your room?” Ash managed to finish while gathering her things. Larry’s eyes widened with shock.

 

FUCKING HELL. He forgot about it!

 

 

Sal’s fever was still high so he stayed in the blankets, quietly listening to some Sanity’ s Fall tracks. He felt comfortable, to the point his face was exposed as he kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the music. Maybe it was partially his temperature’s fault, who knows. But despite what his friends at school thought, he wasn't running away through the back door to hunt down some ghosts or challenge the demon again, just relaxing. The note Larry had left for him was still lying under the dresser where it had been ever since it landed there. Larry had sent it flying from where he left it on the stool while accidentally closing the door too fast.

 

The wound on his stomach had stopped hurting when he was sleeping so he didn't pay it much attention. He was somewhat relieved that someone knew about his injuries, that he wasn't alone with them and that help would come faster in case he needed it. A part of his mind was overthinking the entire situation though, add the fact that now Larry knew about the scars, it wouldn't take him long to realize that they were caused by the meetings with ghosts.

 

Sal knew. He knew the demon was literally digging his way into his insides.

 

Dammit, but how could he stop visiting the ghosts? Fuck the informations about the cult, he loved talking to them. They were one of the nicest souls he'd ever met.

 

Especially Megan of course. She was the sweetest and purest of them all, mostly because she had been just a kid when she was killed and hadn't experienced too much evil in her life.

 

He really liked her company. Even if she was just eight years old, technically she was much older and knew much more than a kid of her age. He told her stories, did his homework with her, damn, sometimes she was helping him with it! No offense to Larry but he definitely wasn't the best person to turn to when it comes to trouble with biology or history.

 

He really hoped so see her again soon and talk to her without the demon looming above their heads. He bet she would be more eager to explain him how it was possible that her dad was still existing in this world, just needed less pressure on her.

 

With thoughts about one of his best friends he slowly drifted into sleep.

  


 

As soon as he got to the Apartments after school, Larry took out the walkie talkie.

 

“Sally Face?” he asked.

 

A few seconds without an answer.

 

“Larry Face?” a yawn after that caused him to let out a sigh of relief and a smile to form on his face. He heard Sanity’s Fall playing in the background so Sal must’ve been safely in his room. The whole “he’ll get outside” idea was ridiculous, Larry was just overthinking, as he had tended to do a lot recently.

 

“How are you holding up, dude?” he got into the elevator.

  
  
“I’m okay. Lisa couldn’t open the door before but everything’s fine now.” A break as Larry was walking up the door. “Maybe we’ll watch something today? Or play?”

 

“Sounds like a cool idea to me! I’ll make us some-”

 

Whoops. Lisa heard him come in and definitely didn’t look happy. Arms crossed, she stared at him, waiting for explanations.

  
  
“Larry.” No time to hide, he had to face the demon living in his own house.”Do you know anything about your room’s door being locked?” She most likely knew everything but interviewed him anyway. He already knew the idea was dumb, no need to remind him! But at least it seems she hadn't noticed the message, good enough.

  
  
“Ummmmm” he rubbed the back of his head. “I MIGHT’ve accidentally locked them when going to school. In hurry. **Accidentally**.” There was no chance she would believe it.

  
  
His mom’s glare was cutting right through his skin and brain, he felt like she knew all of his and Sal’s secrets, learnt them from this one stare. Her expression calmed slowly, turning from anger to concern.

 

“Larry, honey. If there’s something unpleasant happening between you and Sa-”

  
  
“No, no, no, it’s was just an accident” arms in the air as a sign of surrender. There was nothing bad happening, he just wanted to protect his best friend, he had nice intentions but messed up, that's it!

  
  
She scanned him one more time.

  
  
“Well, okay then. Just remember, if something happens, you can always tell me about anything troubling you.” She gave her not-so-little son a kiss on the forehead and came back to the kitchen. Grabbed her mug with tea and went to her own room, probably to rest after work with a good book.

 

Crack bzzt “So it was you?”

  
  
Dammit, he regretted it enough! It started to annoy him how everyone reminded him about it.

  
  
“Yeah, dude, sorry for giving you a scare” yet still he tried to sound as little irritated and as much sorry as he could.

  
  
“It’s okay, Lisa only had to use one of her keys. I didn’t move anyway!”

  
  
“Glad to hear you didn’t have any problems because of me." Also really happy you didn't try to go out and kill any vampires when I was away, he added in his thoughts but didn't dare say it aloud. "Popcorn or tortilla chips?”

  
  
Like he even had to ask. Of course he knew the answer.

 

“Chips!”

  
  
“Shush, dude, don’t break those walkies, I can’t afford another pair!” Larry joked when taking out the packet of snacks and putting them in a large bowl. It was a bit hard to do it with one hand.

 

“Then I’ll buy them! I don’t spend much anyway.”

 

“Don’t even think about it, you're saving up for that new Gear Boy game as far as I remember. Gonna do chocolate now, don’t wanna spill it. Over, dude.”

 

 

 

Some time later they both settled themselves on pillows in front of the pc with mugs full of chocolate and a bowl of tortilla chips standing between them. The plan was homework, two movies and some gaming unless they get tired, bored or it gets too late, whatever happens first.

  
  
So let’s begin the chill evening with some maths, shall we?

 

Their new math teacher was absolutely the worst, he had decided that Mrs Packerton and the other one (who was right after her but quit after a short while for unknown reasons) were too good for them and that they needed to speed up. Thankfully Sal was a math genius so Larry had an actual chance to understand what they had and pass the year.

  
  
“Okayyyy, I think I get it. If the X is 81, then the answer is 30?”

 

“Dummyyy” he grinned behind his prosthetic “It’s nine. Look at the formula again.”

  
  
“Duuuuude, i have no idea how the hell this thing works.” He started biting the pencil in frustration, trying to find the way among the thousands of tiny pictures in his notebook. They covered almost an entire page so all the formulas and numbers were lost among them. But a thin like a stick finger showed him some scribbles in the corner of the page. On the other end of the page. What had he even been thinking while writing it there???

 

“Ughhhh… Soooooo… Again, if the X is 81, then the Y issss… 3, and then the answer is 9.”

 

“Yup, you got it” Sal smiled and leaned over to grab some chips from the bowl and started breaking them into smaller parts to stuff them into his mouth.

 

He liked them yet they seemed hard for him to eat. Basically everything that wasn’t liquid, Sally had to tear into small pieces first. Why? Larry wondered, was it because he didn’t want to lift the mask enough to eat normally? Or maybe the deformations of his face didn’t allow him? Heck, it must've been so uncomfortable anyway. He wished Sally would finally trust him enough to show him his face and then all the questions would be answered, the fog of mystery lifted. And it would be easier for Sal too! It’s not like Larry’s going to judge him for his face, dammit, he’s better than that!

 

“Hey there, Larry Face, math is calling!” his friend was waving a handful of chips in front of his face.

  
  
“Oh, yeah. One more exercise and we’re good to go, Sally Face” he grinned to him and started reading what their hellish teacher wanted them to do next. Seriously, where do those monsters come from other then hell?

 

Thankfully English homework, they had to do next, was easy as pie so a short while after that they could finally start watching. Movie nights were always fun, no matter how good or crappy the movies were.

 

Larry took out one of a few movies they had prepared and put it into the player. It was a pretty cool science fiction movie about aliens invading earth, turning people into zombies and a few idiots trying to do something about it. It was more of a comedy than an action film for the boys though, they laughed during almost every fight scene and ‘booo’d when one of the main characters got himself bitten out of sheer stupidity. The movie ended with the alien queen being killed by the humans which magically reverted the zombifying process. Yay, good ending!

 

Sal had been leaning on Larry’s shoulder and looking at the screen with half closed eyes.

 

“I know the ending was boring and lame but _that_ boring?” Larry chuckled and held him while he had to move and change the movie.

 

“It was pretty nice though. Especially the moment when that dumbass woke up in the middle of the desert and realized he's naked.” Sal grinned behind his prosthetic and took a few chips. There were still plenty of them left in the bowl since Larry didn't eat that many.

 

The tall boy snorted and looked at the titles.

 

“Okay, what next, dude, a horror about zombies or Glitter Ponies?” he looked at Sal with a wide smile.

 

They both burst into laughter.

 

“That's a very haaaaaard decision” Sal said sarcastically between giggles. “But let's keep this night zombie related, zombie movies are always cool!”

 

“You like them so much because they are almost ghosts or because you'd be safe among them?” Larry grinned and pressed the button.

 

It took exactly three seconds for Sal to get what his friend had just said.

 

“You dick!” his voice didn't sound mad though, just pretending to be insulted.

 

“At least not a questionable dick!”

 

“Youuuuuu-!” and they started wrestling again, laughing as the zombies started appearing on the tv, dripping with blood and losing entrails on their way through the city.

 

“Booooys” whoops, they were too loud. “Keep it down, please, it's almost 2am!” Lisa knocked on the wall.

 

“Sorry, mom!” they said in the exact same time.

 

They immediately looked at each other with confusion.

 

Larry started chuckling while Sal seemed to feel a little more awkward and embarrassed. With eyes on the tortilla chip he started breaking it into tiny pieces, just to have something to do with fingers.

 

“Ummmm, sorry” wait, Sal really looked guilty, like he did something bad.

 

“Dude, what are you sorry for?” Larry wrapped his arm around smaller boy's shoulder and squeezed him gently. “We're bros, after all, i won't be mad at you for small stuff!”

 

But for Sal, it wasn't just ‘small stuff’. He called a different woman his **mother**. Did it mean he was starting to get used to Lisa replacing his mom? Or maybe his mind was doing it? He could say that both his and Larry’s mother were similar at some point, not in appearance but in sweetness and behavior. But in the same time he felt like it was bad. That he even accidentally placed another women on the “mom” stand in his mind, tried to fill the hole in his heart with someone else, it just didn't feel right!

 

But maybe it was time to move on? His mom wouldn't want her boy to stay sad forever, the nightmares did. Lisa had been acting like his own mother for a long time now, her and his dad, Henry were getting along pretty well too… So maybe it was actually good?

 

He sighed at his own thoughts sadly and kept on crumbling the chips. Larry figured the mention of moms brought the painful thoughts back so he pulled the blue haired boy on his lap and hugged him. His body formed a shell, protection from the outside world.

 

Sal actually felt good in this embrace, the closeness of his best friend calmed those thoughts that were eating him alive like the undead craving human flesh. He simply just hugged back.

 

“Thanks, Larry Face”

 

“You're very welcome, Sally Face”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, ACTUAL fluff this time???  
> and no demon attacks???  
> WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NAJTI  
> lmao


	7. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sal's back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one but I don't think anyone will complain since I update it really often xD

“Welcome back, Sally!”

 

It was Sal’s first day back after over two weeks of sickness. All staff were greeting him warmly, maybe except for the math teacher who didn't know him too well. Even Kim, the lunch lady, gave him a chocolate chip cookie and a genuine smile! Other students didn't care too much but his friends were happy that Sal finally felt better! They decided to throw a tiny ‘party’ during the lunch break, nothing too fancy, just a small meeting to celebrate Sal's return.

 

Right after they all picked up today's lunch, the squad went to the courtyard. It was starting to get really cold outside but there hadn't been snowing yet and they brought their warmest jackets. This was one of the very little places where they could hang around and talk freely about all the events happening in the Addison's Apartments.

 

Ash opened a packet of chips while Todd unraveled a giant blanket so they all could sit comfortably on the ground. Sally sat down with Larry and Ash on his sides, with Todd in front of him so they formed a square.

 

“So, Sally, I guess your health is improving since you are back among us?” The boy with red curls took out his sandwich and looked at his friend a bit absent. Answer was a nod, nothing more.

 

“Are your wounds healing well? They looked pretty badly back then!” Ash was as sweet as always, still being a worried momma.

 

“Uhum… Yeah, they are better now” Sal didn't seem fully conscious which immediately got his friends worried.

 

“Dude, you sure you shouldn't stay home for longer?” Larry put his hand on little boy’s forehead with concern in his look but the temperature seemed normal for once.

 

“Yeah, yeah!” Sally almost jumped and started waving his hands “I'm alright, just a bit sleepy, that's all!” His eyes were quickly switching between his friends like any of them was going to call 911 in a second.

 

“Telling Megan bedtime stories again?” Ash asked wanting to brighten the atmosphere but immediately realized what she said, dammit, Megan didn't exist anymore. Even Larry could notice her bit her tongue but it couldn't reverse time. Sal shifted a bit uncomfortably.

 

“Actually, no… It was just a weird dream. Couldn't sleep after it. I haven't talked to Megan for a longer while now, actually… I wonder how she's doing, hope that demon left her alone!” Sal looked angry at the creature for disturbing his friend's peace.

 

Ash shot a piercing glare of fury at Larry for not saying the truth about the girl. He just moved a bit closer to his best friend and put a hand on those soft blue hair. A good pat to cast a ‘Worries Be Gone’ spell and another one, just in case the first didn't work. “I bet she's okay, dude, she's a ghost after all.” but he looked guilty, thankfully Sal nodded and focused on tearing his sandwich into tiny pieces.

 

“Let's eat or we won't have enough nutrition to survive the incoming classes.” Todd tried to change the subject. It actually worked and everyone started eating their lunch. The atmosphere stayed tense though and there was very little any of them could do about it.

 

Sandwiches eaten and some of the break still remaining, Larry volunteered to throw the paper bags into the trash can. He just needed something to do, to stop thinking about how he had **murdered** a little girl. His mind didn't even add the fact that she had already died many years ago, it still felt like he was the reason of her death.

 

As he approached the can, a teacher opened the door right next to him and asked him for a second, it looked a bit like she was waiting for him, not wanting to interrupt the meeting. He just waved at his friends to give them a sign and entered the building.

 

She was questioning him about Sally. Of course everyone would ask him, Larry was his best'est friend after all, they spent all the time together! There was no other two human beings glued to each other more than Larry and Sal and everyone around knew it.

 

The professor just wanted to know if Sal was getting better as “He almost fell asleep in class and forgot most of the characters from a book he had spoken so eagerly of before!”. She was clearly concerned and so was he. Those new information ensured him that something wasn't okay. Or maybe it was just because of that weird dream and Larry was overthinking everything again? That was definitely an option, he couldn't even trust himself. His mind kept telling him that something really bad was happening to Sal but why? As long as he doesn't try to visit any ghosts, his health should be perfectly fine and getting back to normal in no time.

 

Larry promised he would 'take a closer look at his best friend from that moment'. The teacher just gave him a bit weird look. What? Had he said something weird? But she just thanked him and went away to join the other teachers before the classes start. The boy opened the door to go outside again, cold hitting him in the face. Then he noticed one thing that immediately made his jaws clench in anger and hands curl into fists.

 

Shit, Travis was there. And that always meant trouble.


	8. Cold and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sal has a panic attack and thinks too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wonder if this thing ends up on the first place on my "longest fics I've ever written" list.

Sal’s blood was boiling, his pigtails were shaking with rage. How  **dared**  he say something like that?! Blue eyes filled with flames were locked on the bully, if stares could kill, Travis would be a cold corpse lying on the ground by now.

 

There were very few things that could make Sal really mad. And talking trash about his friends  _absolutely_  was one of them. Todd and Ash were defending them all, standing side by side in front of him but Sal didn't need protection, didn't  _want_ any. He walked from behind his pals, small body trembling with anger as he approached Travis. That smug smirk he had, this look like he had actually won something.

 

He couldn't see Sal’s expression but those eyes were giving away all emotions, everything ready to explode in any second.

 

Travis kneeled down to him and grinned.

 

“What's wrong, dwarfie, cat got your tongue?”

 

Sal didn't notice Larry opening the door. All he could see was that goddamn smile on that fucker’s face.

 

Before any of the others could do anything to prevent it, Sally curled his tiny hand into a fist and  **socked**  Travis  **in the jaw**  with all the strength he had.

 

The bully stumbled a few steps back, definitely not expecting this kind of a blow from  _Sally_. He was fricking  _Sally_ after all! One of the tiniest (if not  **the**  tiniest) kids in the entire school! But this only made him suddenly mad at the small guy. Not noticing Larry, he spit out a piece of a tooth mixed with some blood. “Motherfucker” his whisper dripping with fury, Travis swiftly got to Sal and punched him in the stomach.

 

That caused Sal to actually take a few steps back and curl up, almost falling on the grass covered with frost. He started coughing, trying to replenish the air in his suddenly empty lungs.

 

Larry ran to them and immediately landed a powerful hit on that fucker’s face. Then a knee in the stomach and another punch in that stupid face. Confused bully had no time to do anything, receiving a blow after blow after he got knocked back far enough for him to have some time to react and run away with his bleeding nose.

 

Larry looked like a hurricane, ready to chase after the fool who dared hurt Sally. But the fact that his friend was still holding his stomach and almost crouching on the ground made him forget about the piece of turd that had just fleed. He ran to Sal and kneeled down next to him in an instant, hand on little boy’s shoulder, ready to hug him or catch him or pick him up or whatever was needed, he was ready for everything!

 

“Sally Face?!” his voice almost, just almost broke, that's how afraid he was, he knew about his friend's state after all!

 

“I-” deep breath, still not raising his head, exhaled “I'm fine” slowly calming down but couldn't stop the shivering. He didn't answer with ‘Larry Face’ so it sure as hell wasn't okay.

 

The ringing bell let them all know that the break was over. All other students started going back to classrooms.

 

“Shit, dudes, we can't just go like nothing happened!”

 

“It's okay- I'm fine” Sal repeated. He slowly straightened up and looked into Larry’s big, brown, concerned eyes. The small boy even forced a barely visible smile to reassure everyone that everything was alright. None of them looked convinced but a janitor started yelling at them about attending classes and hours of detention.

 

Ash rolled the blanket, Todd took the other things and gave Sal’s backpack to its owner who just nodded thankfully and slowly went to the door. After a few unsure steps he regained his balance and quickly disappeared inside.

 

Both Todd and Ashley followed a while after him, leaving Larry alone with his thoughts. He was late for classes but how it mattered? He was so mad at Travis for existing, for touching Sal, for hurting his best friend… but mostly he was mad at himself. Because he wasn't there when Sal needed his help the most. He shouldn't blame himself nor the teacher, they both couldn't know what Travis was up to but he still couldn't stop the feeling of guilt seeping into his mind. Minutes passed before he finally went through the door leading to an empty school hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

Water was cold.

 

Sally gritted his teeth, trying to clean the wounds that opened again. Every few days the claws ripped his skin creating new fresh scratches and causing the older ones to start bleeding again not letting them heal.

 

His prosthetic was slightly lifted as he held the edge of the hoodie in his mouth to keep both hands free.

 

He shot a glance at the bandages he tried to stuff into the already overpacked trash can, some of them still poking out. But he didn't care about janitor’s reaction, all he wanted was no one to come and ask questions. Especially teachers, they would inform his dad immediately and that would be a disaster. Henry still had no idea why Sal was eating less and kept waking up really early in the morning. Questioned him a few times but his son always avoided telling him the truth.

 

Shit, water got on his pants and hoodie. He couldn't go out like that, everyone would laugh that he peed himself or worse, **ask** and he didn't want, he couldn't…

 

But why?

 

He had no idea why his mind was instantly rejecting the option of telling someone about the mysterious wounds. It just didn't feel a good idea, no one would be able to help him anyway!

 

Steps in the hallway. Sal froze and momentarily turned off the water, listening to the sound, waiting for that person to go away. He looked into the mirror. The bleeding wasn't stopping. When it was safe, he let the freezing liquid flow again. 

 

He swore quietly and dipped a paper towel in the water to clean the area around the wound. Travis’s punch still hurt, the scratches were stinging like they were freshly made and someone spilled hydrogen peroxide all over them.

 

Sal squeaked accidentally when he unintentionally touched the laceration and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the door open. He expected the janitor, one of the teachers or even Travis. But it was Larry.

 

The blue haired boy wasn't sure whether he was thankful for the person who found him to be Larry or not, he's going to be so worried about him after all!

 

And the sight that the tall teen saw absolutely  _terrified_  him. Sally standing by one of the sinks, holding his hoodie up so all the wounds were exposed to the light and, oh god, there were so  **many**. It looked as if someone had just attacked the poor boy, skin red, his stomach covered in slashes of any length, some of them bleeding. Sal was shaking, Larry wasn't sure if his friend was crying or not but he immediately slammed the door shut and almost ran to him.

 

Sally flinched and let out a startled squeal when he felt those arms pick him up and settle on the sink. Larry threw a quick “sorry” as he took off his own t-shirt and soaked it in the icy water.

 

“Shit, dude” whispered as he pressed the wet fabric against the injured stomach of his best buddy. Sal bit his lips, only a muffled whimper escaping them and squinted as the chill stung his skin. “Shhush…” Larry looked into those blue eyes, trying to hide his own concern and panic. If he freaks out, Sal will as well. He had to stay calm for Sal.

 

Frantic breaths were slowly getting back to normal, interrupted only by a few random hiccups. The tall teen slowly took away the t-shirt and put it under water. The fact that water immediately turned red frightened him, made him lightheaded but  _inhale, exhale, you gotta be strong for Sal, god fucking dammit_.

 

“Dude. Why didn't you tell me?” he asked him quietly and rolled the t-shirt to squeeze out the water and remaining blood, then pressed the damp fabric against the wounds again. Sally was trembling in fear and cold, shit, he would probably be sick again.

 

“I'm getting you the fuck out of here.” Seriousness in Larry’s voice convinced the boy that there was no use in arguing and even trying to change his mind. Not that he wanted to, heck, all he wanted was to get back into a safe place without any risk of intruders coming in. 

 

But shit, now his friend's t-shirt was completely wet and he couldn't wear it. Fuck. And it was all Sal's fault, dammit, he only caused trouble, he was useless,  **worthless**... 

 

He started murmuring apologizing and shivering even more, quiet sobs escaping his lips in the same time when heavy tears were falling down his cheeks. His chest felt too tight as if something was holding a tight grip on his lungs. He started frantically coughing, breaths getting faster and erratic. Panic and dark thoughts were beginning to fill his veins as he wrapped his arms around himself and started shaking even more violently.

 

He immediately felt a warm embrace around him, Larry’s hug gentle yet firm in the same time as he made an attempt to soothe the little mess. “Oh, shut up, Sally Face” he whispered, rubbing his friend’s back in a regular calming motion. It's consistency was comforting and after a few long minutes the crying died down back to occasional hiccups again.

 

“Can i leave you here for a few seconds?” big azure eyes immediately locked on him like he was going to disappear “Just to grab a spare t-shirt from the locker, then I'll take you home, okay?” a hesitant nod in response.

 

Oh, yeah, Larry’s chest was exposed. In moments like this Sal was glad his face was hidden behind the mask, only tips of his ears betraying him and turning red.

 

Shit, the mask. He forgot he lifted it more than usually before to help himself with the hoodie. Sal immediately reached to fix it, meeting Larry’s eyes on the way.

 

“Just for the future record, dude. You don't have to be so sensitive about your prosthetic around me, I would never laugh at it or find it gross, no matter how it looks” he ended the sentence with a pat on the tiny boy's head and an encouraging smile. His long fingers ran gently through the blue, ruffled hair before the hand backed out to its owner as he slowly approached the door.

 

Sal  **didn't**  feel reassured at all. He felt as if the warm smile was  **fake**  , only to  **fool**  him into taking off the mask, exposing his biggest and most sensitive weakness. Then he would  **betray**  him,  **leave**  him to his own misery,  **abandon**  like a broken toy. Because that's what Sally was. An ugly, boring,  **disgusting** …

 

What the  _fuck_  was he thinking about?

 

Larry was the closest person to him, right after his own father if not even next to him! He was cool, kind and compassionate, dammit, why did those thoughts keep on damaging his positive image of Larry, where were they coming from?!

 

A part of him already knew but the rest was rejecting this information, trying to find other reasons behind this madness, something he could  _actually do anything about_.

 

Larry entered the bathroom in a fresh black t-shirt and his backpack on his shoulder, oblivious to his friend's internal conflict.

 

“Can you walk?” he noticed a bandage hanging from the trash can and quickly stuffed it inside to hide the evidence. Sal nodded slightly and stood up. The bleeding had finally stopped, cold air was pinching his skin but his stomach didn't ache so much anymore.

 

“Now, before we sneak out of the building, I gotta ask you something important.” it definitely sounded so.

 

Sal could feel the sudden heat on his face as his heart started racing like it was the end of the world. He had no idea why but was kind of counting that the question Larry would ask would be about-

 

“Have you tried to summon any ghosts recently?”

 

Oh. Well, that actually hurt, like a sting in the heart, even if Sal couldn't tell why. Maybe he just expected something… different? Less related to his health?

 

“N-no” he muttered. Larry scanned him, just like his mother does when she suspected something. But Sal’s eyes were pure, no trace of any lies or attempts to deceive Larry. Maybe a tiny bit of disappointment and pain but for now the tall boy had to be sure.

 

“Well, no matter if you can walk or not, dude, I think it's time for the great Sir Larry the Best Knight Ever to save your ass” He grinned and pointed at himself with a thumb. 

 

What.

 

Before Sal had a chance to ask what the actual fuck, his private rescuer scooped him up in his arms and hugged him tightly yet delicately causing a burst of laughter.

 

“You won't carry me home” Sally stated but the embrace felt really nice and actually soothing, more than any encouraging words and he definitely wouldn't say no to a trip like that. His ears were a bit red, just like Larry's face.

 

“Is that a dare?”

 

“You won't” the boy repeated and looked up at his friend.

 

“Hold my beer” Larry grinned, picking up Sal’s things. Holy heck, two rucksacks and a boy, that must've been a hell of a weight. But he didn't even show it, still smiling broadly as he left the bathroom. He let Sal on the floor when they got to the lockers though, reason one being that they had to put on their jackets and two (which was quite obvious) because Larry probably **would** be able to carry Sally all the way back to Addison's Apartments but not with their _Gizmo-weight_ backpacks! He insisted on carrying at least them though. Thankfully they weren't noticed by the janitor and left the building before the bell rang.

 

A short yet crazy day at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what kind of question did you expect, Sal~?


	9. DREAMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the butterfly appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think of reviving my Tumblr or maybe even making a Twitter account. Hmmmmm...  
> Sorry that I got a bit slower with updates, I'm busy writing this thing if that makes sense ;D

Somehow, Sal knew it was it. That was this feeling on the edge of your consciousness that you keep on denying even if it's still there.

 

At first it was an ant sitting on a sandwich. The dream he had had before but changed, a difference so small yet immediately noticable. This little ant.

 

His mom was smiling at him widely, inviting him to sit with her on the blanket and eat some of the treats she had prepared. A cold breeze went by, ruffling his not so long blue hair. That's it. A calm dream where nothing happened.

 

Another night it was different though, he knew it immediately and noticed in a second that the ant was closer to him this time. In this dream he asked his mom about the dog. But mom told him to wait for dad. Sal was devouring her sight, the image of his lost mother so sharp like she was right in front of him. He wanted to yell at her, scream, hug her and cry in the same time.

 

The ant watched.

 

It slowly changed throughout the series of calm dreams where he was having a picnic with his mom, waiting for father to come. At first an ant that slowly grew, then a black maggot that also grew as nothing happened. Like it was feeding on the calmness and peace of this situation, the best memory Sal remembered of his mom. The nightmares were still happening but the dreams were much more common, letting Sal sleep peacefully and talk with his mom, even if it was the same conversation over, and over, and **over**.

 

But after the night when Larry unintentionally shocked Megan out of this world, the maggot shed its skin, revealing fragile ebony wings with red spots in the middles. Moved them a bit, like it was still adjusting to the new form and shyly flew up for the first time in the end of the dream.

 

Then it started appearing more freely, not just sitting on the ground but also soaring in the air, sometimes in his mom’s hair, on his own shoulder. That's also when he started feeling the familiar scratching on his skin not only after meetings with ghosts but also after waking up. He couldn't do anything to harm the butterfly in his dreams, it was just a looped sequence, a story that was once written and couldn't be changed. And the intruder was getting bigger. It was beautiful, still darker than the deepest night but with slightly lighter markings, just a bit. The red spots turned into eyes, one on each wing so every time Sally was looking at it, the eyes were staring back.

 

They were waking him up, no matter what time it was or what part of the dream. And then they didn't let him sleep for a few hours so he learnt to never look directly into those eyes because it cut his time with mom short. And he wanted to spend more time with her, no matter what.

 

Then details started disappearing. Sandwiches, the picnic basket, the blanket beneath them, the grass, the trees and sky… Until it was just him and his mom, floating in the nothingness, the feeling he was denying suddenly reminding about itself. Then his mom’s face got blurry like he couldn't remind himself how she looks. He also couldn't tell what color her hair was. Yet still mom smiled as the giant butterfly was flying in the void, sometimes landing on Sal’s back, just to pinch him. The boy had no idea what it was exactly doing but he felt it as pinching.

 

And then he was waking up with claws slowly tearing through his flesh to the point he was covering his mouth so he wouldn't wake up his dad with his cries of pain. He started keeping the first aid kit under his bed to tend the wounds right after the dreams.

 

It no longer depended on whether he was looking into the eyes or not.

 

Sally lost control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments~! <3


	10. Gifts and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where boys hit the streets and learn something about themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait uwu This chapter's a bit longer though, hope you like it!

Yay, winter break!

 

That was the time of the year when Christmas decorations started appearing everywhere, cafés were holding discounts on hot treats, everything colorful and shining thanks to festive lights! But the most important thing was, of course, present hunting!

 

As many other people, Todd, Sal and Larry weren't too well prepared for Christmas. From their squad only Ash had gifts bought in advance, mostly because she was leaving to visit her relatives for almost entire winter holidays.

 

The trio decided to meet in the shopping mall in the city and have some fun celebrating their temporary freedom from school.

 

But let's go back for a second to what had happened since the accident with Travis at school.

 

Lisa actually tried to ask questions about why they were back so early but they immediately locked themselves in the bathroom, just in case so Larry’s mother wouldn't come in as they were putting fresh bandages on Sal’s lacerations. Then they all had some hot chocolate, told Lisa a story about awful cafeteria food that made Sal sick for a while and spent the rest of the day on brainstorming how to get the wounds to stop appearing. Larry was honestly afraid that one day he might wake up to an information that his friend's body was found torn into pieces in his own bed, didn't say it aloud though. But such thinking wasn't helpful at all, they had to actually think of a solution. That's when the small boy finally revealed the story of his new nightmarish visions.

 

The butterfly dreams that happened almost every night didn't let Sal sleep, wounds on his stomach getting worse and worse. The everyday Sally became a constantly tired and fragile as glass ball of nerves. Almost every sudden move or noise caused him to jump. After some nagging and asking, his dad somehow got him some new medications without the need to see the doctor for what Sal was really thankful. Those new meds actually worked, calming him during the day while at night sleeping pills gave him some rest from the fiend and any dreams. Who could guess that you could keep an evil spirit at bay with some drugs, huh? It was only for some time though, they couldn't keep on relying on some pellets when it came to fighting a monstrosity. So their research continued but so far they haven't found anything to help them with the demon problem.

 

Now let's get back to today, Saturday!

 

It must've been a really good, dreamless night for Sally since he had been hyped for the shopping with Todd from the morning. He had actually woken Larry up with a loud “HO HO HO” to the walkie-talkie!

 

“Dammit, Sal, you act worse than a four-year-old on their first trip to Santa!” he laughed in the bus.

 

They were both wearing their winter clothes and santa hats, Sal even had black gloves with small, toony reindeer heads embroidered on top of them!

 

Seeing Sal’s eyes shining brightly for the first time for what seemed like millenia filled Larry with joy and sent his heart shaking. People were staring at them because, well… let's just say that the way the tall boy looked at his friend was quite obvious. But no one said anything about that, only a little child tugged at her mother's sleeve and pointed at Sal.

 

“Mommyyyy, why this girl has maaask?” she asked her loudly. Larry was ready to bite back if kid's mother had something nasty to say about Sally's appearance. But the woman looked genuinely sorry and parted her lips to apologize for her child’s behavior. Sally had other intentions though as he smiled at the girl warmly and approached her.

 

“Monsters attacked me when I wasn't careful. Your mom knows how to protect you so always listen to her.” He said with one of the sweetest voices he could make. The kid looked at him, startled and moved closely to the lady.

 

Then the bus suddenly stopped, causing Sal to lose his balance. Thankfully Larry was right behind him and caught his friend almost instantly.

 

“Thanks” aaaand a wide smile for Larry, visible only thanks to lifted corners of those ocean blue eyes. That sent his heart bouncing against his ribs, almost forgetting about the rest of the bus. Gratefully he'd already been red as a tomato, bless the frigid air.

 

They left the vehicle on the next stop and headed to the giant shopping center right in front of them. Sally’s been there a few times, every time happy and getting excited over basically everything. The entire demon thing didn't manage to kill his attitude.

 

They noticed Todd typing something on his phone not far from the entrance, possibly smsing Neil while waiting for the duo to come.

 

“Hi, nerd” Sal grinned, pulling the red haired boy’s winter hat down to cover his eyes.

 

“Hello, Sally Face” a bit annoyed but mostly happy with their arrival he took off the hat. Sal hid his earmuffs in the inner pocket of his jacket but left the santa hat on.

 

“You look really good without glasses!” Sal pointed out something Larry didn't actually notice. Wasn't Todd almost blind without them? Once he had left them at home in hurry and kept on hitting walls until someone fetched them.

 

“Thanks, lenses can be really helpful, especially during colder seasons.” The mystery has been revealed. “Well, what's our first destination then?”

 

Larry was already sure what his little friend was going to say.

 

“I don't know about you but I'm freezing. I vote for café and hot chocolate!” he actually looked like none of the ghost or demon related events had ever existed. Happy and hungry for sweets, pigtails swaying back and forth in excitement. They went up the stairs and took the corner booth on their favorite café. Colors were bright and warm, everything decorated with wooden reindeers and festive lights. There were many Christmas baubles hanging from the ceiling! Their seats were soft and clean. The waitress had already met the trio many times before and she immediately started preparing hot chocolate.

 

“I'll get us something to eat. Anyone has any special wishes?” Sal put the jacket on his place. Larry opened his mouth to say what he wanted but Sally interrupted him with “Cheesecake” and stared at him with a victorious look. His friend burst into laughter.

 

“... with caramel syrup and vanilla ice cream, dude.” Finger guns!

 

Sal nodded, his pigtails swaying to and fro and he looked at Todd.

 

“Apple pie and black coffee, please” he took out his wallet.

 

“It's on me!” said Sally and Larry in the same second. “No, on me!” again. Then they started laughing loudly at themselves.

 

“Dude!”

 

“You paid last time, my turn” the corners of those blue eyes lifted, revealing his smile. And before Larry could even open his mouth to argue, the boy ran to the counter to choose the treats.

 

“Damn, this guy is amazing” whoops, did he say it aloud? Apparently yes, he did. So the only way was to act like it was intended. Todd nodded and sat more comfortably in his seat, in front of Larry.

 

“Soooo, I've been curious about something for a longer period of time now. Do you mind if i ask?”

 

“Dude, not at all” he watched Sal who was talking to the cashier. Maybe it was too far to hear what they were saying but he could imagine Sally’s cheerful tone he always used when talking to adults and strangers. He had that ability to charm everyone around him, maybe except for some assholes at school.

 

“When are you two going official?”

 

What.

 

Larry immediately moved his eyes on Todd, staring at him with confusion. Him and Sal? Official? But what was he talking about?

 

“W-Whaaaa” was the only sound that left his lips, poor brain still processing his words as eyes slowly moved on Sal. The blue haired boy was pointing on something on the display. Oh, yeah, cheesecake.

 

“Oh. Forgive me for asking then.” he definitely looked embarrassed and taken aback a bit, like he didn't expect that kind of answer.

 

“N-no, it's okay, dude, just-” heck, Larry felt his face was on fire. “What do you mean?” deep breath, calm down, he surely didn't-

 

“You're together, right?” he asked a bit awkwardly.

 

Shit, he did.

 

Fire extinguisher, anyone? Cuz Sal was going back and Larry was red as a beetroot. Todd figured out the answer and his cheeks turned scarlet as well.

 

“Forget it” he murmured.

 

The question was, did Larry really want to forget? Also, was it THAT visible they were close? Sure, he did like Sal a lot, but as a friend. Right…?

 

He thought about it as Sal was informing them how much time it'll take for their order to be ready and sat down next to Larry.

 

He cared about him so much, was worried sick a lot about his health all the time, hugged him to sleep more than once, carried him if he couldn't walk… Not all of it was just 'what _friends_ do' .

 

Dammit.

 

“Earth to Larry Face, you okay there?” a hand waving in front of him.

 

Breathe, for fuck’s sake, breathe and stop blushing so damn hard!

 

“Yeeeeah, just lost in thoughts.” CHANGE OF SUBJECT, NOW, CHANGE. “Have you had any butterfly dreams recently?” shit, bad idea, it was a pretty sensitive thing to talk about. But also his first thought so he'll just have to face the consequences of his own deeds. The small boy looked at him with surprised blue eyes, at first not believing his own ears.

 

“Larryyyyyyy!” Sal groaned in frustration and shot him an deathly glare. He made an annoyed ‘prosthetic’palm and shook his head in disapprovement and annoyance.

 

Todd’s eyes were moving back and forth between the two of his friends.

 

Fuck, he forgot about Todd! Shit, he had promised Sal he wouldn't tell anyone about the demon haunting him at night, shit, shit, shiiiit! Couldn't even find words to apologize for the slip up, fuck, and now Todd will ask-

 

“Guys, I'll just inform you that you don't need to feel obligated to immediately explain me the entire situation.” The red haired boy rubbed the back of his head realizing he had unintentionally caused a storm. “I trust you would tell me when you think the time’s right.”

 

Sal nodded, the tips of his ears red with anger, body slightly shaking. Dammit, Larry had never failed so much before!

 

The waitress came with their order and put a plate full of cake in front of each of the trio. Larry noticed how his cheesecake had double caramel syrup, chocolate flakes and two spoons of vanilla ice cream, exactly like he had ordered two times before. How the hell could Sal remember that?!

 

The boy himself grabbed the mug full of chocolate and started nervously sipping the hot liquid through a straw, one end in the mouth of his prosthetic.

 

_It wasn't as good as the one made by Larry but he didn't dare say it aloud, not after that damn slip_ _._

 

The atmosphere felt awfully tense now, Todd poking the pie with a fork, Larry staring at the cake.

 

“...sorry” he muttered “I just… I thought about-” breathe, breathe.

 

“It's okay” Sal murmured interrupting him, all the rage and irritation suddenly vanished, replaced with sadness. He put down the mug and sighed. “Todd's our demon expert, I guess he should know about it.” But he didn’t look happy with it.

 

He briefly told their nerd about the butterfly dreams, how they changed over time, that they caused the wounds.

 

“Hmmm” Todd stayed focused and listened to Sal during the entire explanation. Talking about it made the boy extremely uncomfortable, Larry wanted to help but in the same time he didn’t feel like it was the right thing to do after revealing the secret. Sally could reject his help and that would definitely hurt a lot. “So the demon has extended its influence to your dreams, is that correct?”

 

“Yes” the boy murmured, eyes glued to his untouched piece of chocolate cake. Hell knows what was happening in his head, Larry couldn’t read anything from him this time.

 

Dammit.“

 

"Sal, I’m sorry” he inhaled sharply. “I shouldn’t, I know, I just, just…” words were stuck in his throat like flowers, roots dug deeply into his flesh so he could only choke on them but not get them out. His arms were shaking, shit, why had Todd mentioned relationships?!

 

But then Sal quickly wrapped his hands around Larry’s waist and hid his face in the folds of his friend’s Sanity’s Fall t-shirt. The tall boy looked at him in surprise and then at Todd who shrugged but smiled.

 

“Mmmfufmmnufmfmnmmm...”

 

“Huh?” He couldn’t help hugging back and squeezing the shivering body tightly. Dammit, he felt terrible, how could he be such an awful friend to say something this important in such a careless manner like that…

 

“I can’t be mad at you, Larry Face, even if I really wanted to” murmured the boy, nuzzling Larry’s chest and causing a smile to bloom.

 

“I’m still sorry, Sally Face. I broke a promise.” unintentionally raised his hand and caressed those soft blue hair.

 

“Your ice cream is melting, dummyyyyy” Sal shifted a bit in his arms to a more lying position. Big azure eyes glaring at him with expectation, corners slightly lifted. Larry couldn’t help but sigh loudly with relief and drown in those eyes, deeper than ocean and in the same time safe like shallow waters.

 

Todd was typing something on his phone and in the same moment Larry felt his phone _buzz_ in his pocket. It didn’t feel right to break the hug now though, he just didn’t want to.

 

“It can be Lisa.” Sal murmured and sat up. Heck. He fixed his pigtails and started devouring his cake like he hadn't eaten since this morning. Which was actually quite possible.

 

The tall teen nodded and checked his messages.

 

_Nerd: Let me quote Sally Face “It’s never wrong to follow your heart” ;)_

 

This fucker. Larry shot him an embarrassed glance and started eating his cheesecake with already melted ice cream while replying. 

 

_Larry: Dude, if you know, does Ash too?_

 

Todd smirked, thankfully Sal was too busy with food to notice their sneaky little conversation. Ashley was (or still is?) Sally’s crush, there was a time when he couldn’t talk normally when she was close. Now she was more of a ‘mom friend’ for him, often getting angry at him for not taking care of himself.

 

_Nerd: Actually, yes. And not only her._

 

And Larry’s face went red again. Shit.

 

_Larry: Who?_

 

Todd chuckled quietly which brought the small boy’s attention. “Huh?” he looked at both of his friends suspiciously.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing, just Neil acting abnormally.” He said casually while typing. After that he put down the phone signalizing the end of the chat and finished the coffee. “Where are we going next?”

 

“I thought that maybe we could split up to buy gifts for each other, then meet again and go around the shops to buy for others” He looked at both of them, finishing the chocolate. “You know, in case someone tries to peek” and a glance at Larry.

 

“You were the one snooping in gifts last year though!” He started to laugh. Funny, how quickly the situation with butterfly dreams was forgotten. Sale acted almost as if the slip up never happened, probably just accepted the fact that now Todd knew.

 

"So it's your turn this time!" he started laughing.

 

The tall boy took one last peek at the phone screen before getting up.

 

_Nerd: I am quite positive that everyone?_

 

Holy.

 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this much more fluffy chapter ;D  
> Stay tuned for the next one~!


	11. Promises and Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sal has nightmares and Larry panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's push the story forward a bit more, shall we~?

Crack, bzzzt. “Larry Face…?”

 

Yaaaaawn. “Sallyyyy Face...?”

 

The rest of the shopping day had gone flawlessly, they all had a load of fun and many gifts for everyone. Larry had managed to find a really nice and fluffy jacket, a giant box of chocolates aaaand a little mystery something for Sal as well as a few books for his mom, the two most important people in his life. The rest were a bit smaller gifts for his friends and some relatives.

 

“Can you c-come here…?” Was his voice broken by static or tears? Whatever the answer was, Larry immediately got up and put on the first t-shirt he found.

 

“Sure, dude, your private night knight be there in a second!” he answered and left his room as quietly as possible, not waiting for any response.

 

3am.

 

He knocked on the door of Sal’s apartment but not too loudly, just to inform his friend about his presence. The entrance opened, revealing the tiny boy in his black t-shirt and shorts. God fucking dammit, he was a skeleton.

 

“Sorry but… I woke up and…” he started shaking. Larry got inside and silently closed the door. Then without a word led Sally back to his room where they both sat down.

 

“Now tell me what happened.” he put one of his hands on the top of the small head, ruffling the blue hair slightly. Sal definitely didn't look so girly without pigtails but Larry barely noticed. It was still him after all.

 

“Me and Todd talked when waiting for you” oh, yeah, the tall teen had been late for the meeting because he couldn't decide what color jacket to buy. “And he said he'll try to find out what those dreams mean and- ugh, shit” he spat the swear and rubbed his forehead. “Dammit!” He shouted with anger. It could be a bit too loud, they both noticed that and listened to any eventual sounds of Sal’s dad waking up. Thankfully that guy slept like a bear during winter when after pills, barely anything could wake him up.

 

“Fuck” Sal stared at his hands before curling them into fists and hitting his own knees.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“Ugh… Todd said that this thing- It might be trying to possess me.” his voice was breaking, not only because of sudden tears, he looked as if he got a headache. No mentioning that he had suspected that for a longer while now. “And I think it's true” he murmured the last part and looked at Larry with seriousness and fear.

 

The tall boy stared at him.

 

“He's **not** getting you. Not on my watch!” he growled and seemed to immediately be ready to fight the dark creature troubling Sal with his bare fists and teeth!

 

“Shhh. It's not it” he rested his head on Larry’s shoulder and sighed. “Like… If i ever start acting really weird… Or something… Just don't let me hurt anyone, okay?” he looked into his best friend's eyes, two bright sapphires shining in the dark. There was a mix of fear and worry in there but not worry about himself, about everyone else. What he, no, his _body_ might do if the demon wins.

 

“It's not gonna happen.” he said firmly but on the edge of his mind he knew.

 

It might happen one day.

 

“I won't let him get you, Sally Face”

 

He wouldn't be able to do **anything**.

 

“I _promise_ ”

 

That promise meant **nothing**.

 

Shit.

 

But Sal smiled weakly at those words, not with doubt, with _gratitude_. “But… That's not the only reason I woke you up. I'm sorry for that, I just had to tell you. I just… ” deep breath. Whatever god exists, bless the darkness and the fact that Larry’s blushing isn't glowing. Was he going to ask about something? Did he actually-

 

“About the dreams… Something else changed.”

 

Oh. Larry felt a sting but didn't say anything. What was he expecting anyway, they were talking about Sal’s problem with the demon, not about feelings. It was the only logical and expectable question. Stupid brain and stupid heart.

 

“I… I forgot how she- I forgot- I-” tears immediately started running down his cheeks, voice broken by weeps. Larry immediately pulled him into a tight hug of safety and comfort. He caressed those tangled blue hair and rubbed Sal’s back as he sobbed into the fabric of his t-shirt.

 

“M-My mom…

 

He took her, L-Larry…

 

I don't re-emember my m- my m-” and tightened his grip.

 

Holy shit.

 

How? This thing could erase memories?! Dammit, there was no way Sal could forget her on his own, she was the most important person in his life! Larry was terrified but kept his panic at bay for Sal. That pure dude was a victim and he had to help. And the best way to calm him down was hot chocolate.

 

A **lot** of it.

 

“Let's go to my place, your dad doesn't have a winter break” he whispered and got up. The crying mess was hesitant, his fingers fiddling with the edge of his t-shirt. “That was not a question, dude” he said with a smirk and slowly picked up his skeleton. Sal made that adorable startled squeak before he clinged to his best friend's body.

 

They left the apartment and headed to the elevator.

 

“You can put me down” Sal looked up at his face with half-closed eyes.

 

“No way. I owe you this one, I lost back then at school, couldn't carry you there so I'll carry you now.” he smiled and nuzzled the top of boy’s head.

 

“I don't want to be a burden” Sal shifted and looked at his hand gripping the fabric.

 

“You're not”

 

“I am. You have to carry me, babysit like a child, help every time something happens. I'm not doing anything for you.” he murmured, his other hand taking one of the loose strands of Larry's dense brown hair. He ran his fingers through it.

 

“Oh, shut up, you're doing a lot”

 

Basement.

 

A few seconds of silence during which Sal sniffed the air.

 

“Wait, is that a ‘cranberry prince’ shampoo?” he looked at his friend with suspicion, causing a wide smile on his face. A sudden change of subject.

 

“You said you want to smell like a ‘fucking strawberry princess’, then I'm gonna be the ‘fucking cranberry prince’.” He turned on the lights in the kitchen, his grin now fully visible.

 

“Ugh, I still feel like I don't deserve it all…” Sal murmured and sat on the chair as soon as he was let on the floor. Larry took out the mugs and ingredients.

 

“Dude, you're amazing and brave, stop denying it. I'd carry you through the state and beyond if i had to” he smiled at him warmly and started boiling milk.

 

Silence.

 

“...Larry Face?”

 

“Yup, Sally Face?”

 

“Remember how you tried to draw on milk foam?”

 

“Sure as hell i do, Ashley was laughing her ass off when i was trying to make a damn flower”

 

“I dare you try again.”

 

“But wait, now?” It was far too late for stuff like this.

 

“Yeah. Please. It looks calming. Just one mug, not that much as the last time” his fingers playing with a strip of his prosthetic he'd unfastened a while earlier.

 

“Everything for you, my dude” Larry smiled and started preparing everything.

 

4am.

 

Sally decorated Larry’s chocolate with a bit messy yet still cute kitty head while his own mug was given the same art Sal had made on his friend's canvas before. Focusing on small details of those chocolate paintings seemed frustrating at first but then it became quite relaxing, drawing shapes on milk, something that would disappear within seconds.

 

“Chocolate with dead potatoes tastes better than normally” Sal smiled and looked at Larry who was finishing his.

 

“Yep, Gizmo tastes like heaven”

 

Sally burst into laughter, this melodic sound addictive like a strong drug yet doing no damage. That was that one medicine Larry was willing to take all the time and not risk overdosing.

 

But right after calming a bit, Sal looked at his buddy again and once more started giggling.

 

“White mustache!” he said at Larry's surprised stare and pointed at him. Whoops! He quickly cleaned himself with a handkerchief. Sally took another sip of the glorious medicine and closed his eyes. Just to breathe, breathe.

 

He was trying not to think about the demon who devoured his dreams, fed on this only happy moment with mom Sal had remembered and now it was gone, no more existing in his mind and there was a hole in its place, like something was ripped away from there and causing a bad headache every time he tried to fix it.

 

“Larry Face” he murmured, staring at the almost empty mug.

 

“Sally Face?”

 

“Can i crush at your place?” he suddenly felt tired, like all the weight of the building fell on his shoulders without a warning. All he wanted was to sleep, sleep until it all is over, somewhere safe…

 

And the safest place in the world was that room, smelling like pizza, paint and his best friend. It was that kind of smell you stop noticing the more you spend time with this person yet it's still here, your mind always recognizing it as a promise of protection. Sal's room mostly smelled like medicine and scars of the past, maybe that's why he had a hard time getting some good sleep there.

 

“Sure, dude!” Larry grinned and put his empty mug in the sink. “Feeling any better?”

 

No.

 

“I think so” murmured Sal despite his thoughts. He wrapped his fingers around his still warm mug, trying to take in all the heat this glass could offer. His own body felt cold and numb, like it wasn't his own…

 

Shit, was that it? Was it the demon?!

 

Sally immediately started shaking, afraid of what might happen, he was sure the demon was attacking, please, no, not when Larry's close, no, he didn't want to hurt him, please, no, please, please, please. He took a sharp breath as he felt his chest tighten from panic, his throat was burning, all the darkest scenarios of what might happen slashing his mind into tiny pieces.

 

And then everything stopped with that one embrace, a tight hug putting his brain back together and warming up his cold body. Sal heard his breaths, calm and soothing, with only a slight bit of fear slipping through. Yes, Larry definitely could control his emotions when it was needed.

 

Sally felt useless. A burden. Someone who would probably had died if not for his best friend. Larry helped him so much, saved him every time, paid a lot for that and didn't want anything in return. And people said Sal was the selfless one.

 

“‘Better’ my ass” the tall boy murmured, nuzzling the top of his friend's head. His cobalt hair was silky and smelling like forest, sharp pine needles and soft raspberry leaves. “More chocolate?” nod nod.

 

Larry prepared some more of the precious liquid to comfort his shaking buddy, then hugged him again. After this mug Sal’s eyelids got sticky, mind clouded by sleepiness. He raised one hand to rub his eyes but hit the prosthetic instead. He huffed with frustration and reached to the back of his head in order to unfastened the straps but stopped mid way. His eyes moved to meet Larry's.

 

“I’ll go and tidy my room a bit” he wanted to let go but small hands kept his own in place. The boy shook his head.

 

“Stay. Just don't look” he murmured while looking up at Larry. His blue eyes were filled with fear that his friend would disappear if let out of sight. So the tall boy nodded and put his head on top of Sally’s, causing him to chuckle weakly. Then he heard the sound of metal parts hitting against each other and saw the mask being lifted. He wondered when Sal would finally trust him enough to show his face, curiosity eating him alive…

 

…while in the same time Sally thought again of how **disgusting** his appearance was. He had used to ignore the bullies but ever since the demon started torturing him, he felt vulnerable again, becoming his own oppressor. It smashed those walls he had built into tiny pieces.

 

“Done” he mumbled, putting the mask back on, hiding again. From the world, from himself.

 

“Okay. Now you gotta get to sleep, want me to fetch you the sleeping pills?” Larry's fingers playing with loose strands of azure hair as Sal murmured a quiet “no”.

 

“I took them in the evening, don't want to overdose.” he smiled bitterly but a part of his mind started actually considering it. The end of this madness, everything. But wasn't this against all he'd said before? The ‘life is precious’ part? Ugh, it was probably the demon’s fault but Sal was too tired to think about it again.

 

“Okay then, the royal bed’s waiting” Larry smirked and ruffled his friend's hair to cheer him up a bit.

 

“Mfm” and Sal slowly got up. They went to Larry’s room where the tiny boy laid down on the stained sheets.

 

“Do you ever do laundry?” he murmured, curling up under the blankets.

 

“Once a year”

 

“Groooooss” he smiled and turned to the wall to take off the mask. Larry sat down next to him and put his hand on small boy's shoulder to give him a soothing squeeze. He also put a glass of water on the stool so he could take out the glass eyeball.

 

And that's when he remembered the conversation with Todd.

 

Okay, he _might_ like Sal a bit more than just a friend. Emphasis on MIGHT.

 

“Goodnight, Larry Face.”

 

“No dreams, Sally Face” he murmured and lied down next to the small blanket heap.

 

They quickly fell asleep.

 

5am.

 

* * *

 

5.30am.

 

Larry’s mind was still covered in fog of drowsiness as he was suddenly pulled back from his dream. A dream where Sal didn't have his mask yet his face was blurred out, only his left eye sharp and staring at him with some sort of happiness. Just it. A simple dream of Sally.

 

But in reality his arms were holding a violently shaking body of the boy who was covering his mouth and as much of his face as he could, the only eye open wide with shock and staring blindly at the wall. His other hand was gripping his stomach tightly, tears were flowing down his cheeks as a dark red stain was growing on white sheets.

 

“ **Holy** _**fuck**_ ” the fog covering Larry’s mind was gone in a second, his body filled with a sudden surge of energy as he realized what was happening. Shit, shit, **SHIT**.

 

He heard something move in the kitchen, fuck, his mom was awake. His first thought was to yell, scream at her to call the ambulance but then he remembered how the doctors could do nothing to help Sal, they wouldn't believe them if they told them anything about the demon. Shit, he had to stop the bleeding on his own, fuck, don't you dare panic! Do something!

 

Larry grabbed the hand Sally was holding on his stomach and pulled it away, he had to use force as the small boy didn't want to let go. Then he lifted the t-shirt and _oh god_.

 

This slash was longer than any of the previous others, starting on his left _collarbone_ , going across his _chest_ , _stomach_ and ending at the right _hip_. And this one definitely needed actual stitches, not just some bandages and praying. _Holy shit, it was_ **_big_**.

 

Lisa had everything for stitches. She always said “better safe than sorry”, even if Larry had thought that there was no way they would need this much medical stuff.

 

Oh, how he had to hug his mother after that. He definitely had to spend more time with her.

 

“Sal. _Sal_ .” he said quietly and grabbed some random clothes from the drawer, anything that was on top and clean. He pressed them against the wound and put his friend's hand on top _holy shit it was sticky with blood_. “Sally Face, look at me.” his voice was low but the blue eye locked on him, crazy with agonizing pain and fear. “I'll get stitches, I'll help you but you need to Calm. Down.” the last two words were firm. He could see Sal slowly taking his trembling hand off his mouth, face covered by hair, and reaching for the prosthetic. Larry quickly passed him the mask.

 

“Don't panic, I'll be back in a second” he said with as much confidence as he could muster.

 

He felt his head spinning like he was about to faint but he had no _time_ for that! He sneaked out of his bedroom, watching out for his mom who was doing breakfast in the kitchen. He almost ran to the bathroom, on the way sending thanks to whoever decided their floor needed a carpet. Lisa started frying something creating more sounds so Larry could get into the bathroom without being noticed, quickly grab the first aid kid from behind the mirror and sneak back to Sal.

 

The boy was trying to calm down, his prosthetic on as he was shivering and waiting for Larry to come back and _help_.

 

As soon as he noticed his friend shut the door, his breaths became less erratic. Larry was there, Larry would help, Larry would _not_ call the 911… He repeated in his mind, trying to fill his lungs with air in spite of his tightened chest and the pressure he felt.

 

Larry put him on his back and took the hands from the slash, not saying anything. T-shirts aside, he examined the injury again. _So much blood_ , dammit, he dipped the edge of one of the cleaner shirts in the water from the glass and started cleaning it. Sal flinched when wet fabric touched the raw wound but let Larry do what he wanted, trusting he knew exactly what to do.

 

Larry knew **shit**.

 

He had NO IDEA how to use a needle, fuck, his own hands were badly shaking, blood was causing his head to fill with fog, he wanted to throw up and felt like passing out, blacks spots appearing before his eyes. Shit, it was a job for a doctor, not some inexperienced kid! But Sally needed **him**.

 

Shit, he cleaned the laceration as much as he could, more blood still coming out of it. But his eyes were denying him cooperation, black spots obscuring his vision when he was checking the labels of the bottles, shit, fuck, he needed something for pain!

 

He found the needle and stitches though.

 

As soon as he took them out, Sally noticed them. He unintentionally let out a broken squeak of fear and stared at Larry with anxiety and dread. The tall boy felt tears streaming down his face as he tried to get the string through the hole of the needle, blood humming in his ears. It was madness, he had no idea what to do, shit, shit, shitshitshitSHIT!

 

“Larry, what **the actual** **FUCK?!”**

 

Lisa was standing in the open door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Larry's being an idiot. Momma to the rescue!  
> And once more, i'm looking forward to your comments~! I love reading them ^w^


	12. Pancakes and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where all secrets are out and the boys finally say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the meantime I posted a short oneshot named 'Important Message' not related to this story where both bois live in an established relationship~ ;3 Feel free to check it out, fluff included~  
> But now, here's another chapter, enjoy! ^^

“ **Mom**!”

 

“I'm calling the 911!”

 

Sally immediately flinched and shrunk away, like he wanted to become one with the blankets. He gritted his teeth as the sudden movement caused more pain to cloud his thoughts, head started to feel _light_ as if he was going to faint. A part of him would love that, an escape from the _pain_ and the _scarlet sheets_ beneath him...

 

“NO!” Larry was next to his mom in a flash, keeping her from getting to the phone.

 

“Larry, my child, I'm sorry but _what the_ **_fuck_**?!” she looked mad but also exactly like a protective mother would look. Wanting the best for her kids, especially that one of them was currently _bleeding out_ to death.

 

“I'll explain everything. **Everything**.” her son cried, finally letting out all the pent up stress and panic. “Just, please, help!”

 

* * *

 

6am and a few minutes.

 

The three of them were sitting in the kitchen, all with mugs of hot dark chocolate and cookies.

 

Larry had his eyes glued to the surface of the liquid, still having the images of blood, _blood and needle and blood and needle_ in his mind. His hands were shaking so he held them curled on the mug, even if the glass was getting too hot.

 

Sally was sitting next to him, wearing only the bottom of his pajamas and the prosthetic while his chest and stomach were covered in bandages, skinny body almost entirely exposed. His mind seemed absent as fingers were crushing a cookie into crumbles, without any particular reason, just to do something.

 

And then there was Lisa, sitting across the table and staring at them with a scolding look of a strict parent. All the stained t-shirts and sheets were already in the washing machine, some of them still sticking out of the laundry basket. Her eyes were moving from one teen to the other.

 

“I'm waiting” she said impatiently.

 

“I'm sorry…” Sal mumbled while stuffing the crumbles into the mouth of his prosthetic. Noticing how tense they both were, especially after that situation, Lisa calmed a bit.

 

“We're running out of medical supplies. Now I know where they were going.” Sal stiffened like it was his fault. _Because it was_. “Larry, the pharmacy opens in an hour, I'll make you a shopping list.”

 

Larry nodded, still avoiding her eyes.

 

“I didn't know you're such a good doctor” Sal finally mustered the energy to look at her. She focused on him and smiled to brighten up the atmosphere.

 

“A very good friend of mine is a nurse, she taught me a thing or two.” a short break. “You know we'll have to tell Henry” she said softly no longer mad.

 

“Yes” he murmured and shifted a bit, clearly uncomfortable.

 

“But for now… Since when?” It would be hard not to notice all the scars covering Sally’s body when stitching him up. Larry immediately volunteered to explain the situation to spare his friend any additional stress.

 

“I think it's been happening since the day when…” _Sal got attacked by Sanderson_. “...a few weeks ago. When Sal got sick.” Lisa thought a bit and nodded but Sally shifted in place a bit again.

 

“Actually… no. It started when we… uhh…” He sighed, they would have to tell her about the ghosts anyway. “When we beat up that demon.” Both Johnsons were staring at him. “At first they happened only when I was meeting Megan, then the rest and then after the butterfly dreams.”

 

Lisa looked startled and seriously confused. But also watched her son with curiosity.

 

“Dude.” Larry’s eyes were full of disbelief, making Sally uncomfortable under his gaze. “Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“I didn't want to worry anyone” he murmured. “Dad has a lot on his plate anyway, you were sad every day, we needed the information…” Sigh.

 

“Before anyone says anything else.” Lisa raised both of her hands. “Promise that **no** drugs were involved.”

 

They groaned such similarly that you could think they were brothers by blood.

 

“No drugs, promise” Boys said in the same time again and smiled at each other, chuckling quietly. Even Lisa looked happy with them.

 

“Okay then. Drink your chocolate before it gets cold and tell me everything. Full truth, no cut outs or fillers.”

 

Sally nodded hesitantly and looked at Larry. The tall boy moved closer and ruffled those already tangled blue hair. Answer was a soft giggle.

 

“Well, m-Lisa, there's a lot of it.”

 

And they told her everything. Nothing hidden, nothing left out, nothing replaced or added. One hundred percent genuine memories. And it sure was a really long story, Sal had been living there for quite a while after all!

 

He started with the day when he moved in, his first meeting with ghosts, the GearBoy, even revealed what they both did to Charley. But she didn't interrupt, only listened, her eyes changing with emotions like a kaleidoscope. Disbelief, concern, anger, surprise, fear, there was everything.

 

They didn't stop for breakfast because they knew they wouldn't start again, beginning was always the hardest.

 

Lisa listened to them as she finished making the pancakes she had been frying before, then sent Larry to buy bandages and other meds they might need.

 

Sally continued the story but with some details Larry had no idea about. He said everything he knew about every ghost, cultists, Jim, everyone. She didn't react when he mentioned her long lost husband. Even if it opened a healed wound, she didn't let it show.

 

All the details about the butterfly dreams, how he figured out it was the demon, how he felt the influence on his thoughts. All the visions. He let it all out on his friend's mom, feeling the load taken from his back, something that kept on choking him even when he had no idea it existed.

 

He also told her about Larry. That her son was amazing, full of compassion, kindness and that he was the best person Sal could ever meet. He was so passionate about him that she smiled a bit at her own thoughts.

 

“And, ummm, Lisa? Please don't tell Larry but…” he was killing another cookie, crushing it into tiny bits with his fingers, then fiddling with crumbles. “Uhh… I think… I think I like Larry. A _lot_ , I mean.” he got even more nervous.

 

But the woman didn't criticize him, she only gave him a genuine and understanding smile, something her son must've inherited from her.

 

“Oh, Sally, I won't. But if you want to keep it a secret, you'd better try a bit _harder_ ” and winked at him. Sally looked surprised, his ears turned red but that's when Larry came back with plastic bags full of bandages, pills, needles and all the other hospital stuff they could need. Everything from the list and some of those pills he remembered from Sal’s room that didn't need a prescription.

 

The tiny boy decided to change his bandages, check how everything was going. Lisa stopped her son from going after him and made him reveal his side of the story.

 

More worry, fear and guilt. He told her about how he had intentionally locked Sal up in his room, how the boy had changed because of the demon, everything he knew about the dreams but also how the secret had slipped through his lips during the meeting with Todd, how awfully he felt and how often Sal had panic attacks. When he was sure the boy was still in the bathroom, he also told her about Megan and her connection with Sally. That he had **murdered** her by missing that one shot.

 

All the truth why Sal was so physically weak was out. But he also mentioned how Sally was behaving after accidentally calling Lisa his mom, how happy he was during the shopping day, how Larry's presence seemed to be able to soothe tiny boy's nerves. And ended that with a deep breath.

 

“Also… Mom… I think it's time I tell you something.”

 

She was watching him closely as red crept on his cheeks, giving away what he wanted to say. But she didn't nudge or interrupt him, waited.

 

“I hope you understand and all but… I think I might like Sally. Like, _like like_. Very like. Sal a lot.” he was starting to mumble something inaudible but she shushed him.

 

“Larry. I told you before. I would support you no matter what table leg you'd want to date. And Sally is definitely better than a piece of furniture.” she smiled at him reassuringly. Larry couldn't help letting out a chuckle. “Also, if you want to keep it a secret so much, you should try harder than that.“

 

_what._

 

Holy heck, she **had** noticed.

 

But then he heard the bathroom door open again and the boy came back to them. Wait, isn't it-

 

“Larry Face? I hope you don't mind me borrowing it for a while” he murmured and sat down. He was wearing a Sanity’s Fall t-shirt, one of those probably hanging on the drying rack. It was definitely too big for him but didn't look that bad, only exaggerated how tiny he was.

 

Absolutely cute. 

 

“Nah, dude. I gotta lend you my clothes more, you look cool as heck, Sally Face” Larry grinned, hoping that the blush wasn't too badly visible. Sal sat down next to him and started tearing a cold pancake into pieces.

 

“Okay, boys. I'll definitely need some time to believe in this story but there are some things that can't wait. When are we gonna tell Henry? And how are you going to stop those weird dreams and injuries to appear?” Lisa looked at them. Seeing them in action definitely helped her in not rejecting the entire explanation at once. 

 

“Ughhh, that's a- A work in progress” Larry looked ashamed but that was the bitter truth. They were still working on that part, their biggest hopes were that the dreams would finally stop since Sal hadn't visited any ghosts in a long time but it seemed that the demon didn't need that anymore. It was doing what it wanted, causing damage whenever it pleased.

 

“I don't want to tell dad. He'll get even more stressed and insist on taking me to a hospital.” Sally murmured and dipped another piece of pancake in chocolate. “I don't want to worry anyone else.” But in the same time it felt nice. People concerned about your health, caring about you, everyone ready to help. He felt _wanted_.

 

 _Loved_.

 

“But you have to go to the hospital” Lisa suddenly raised her voice and looked at the boy with seriousness and… was it _anger_? Or something else? He heard knocking on the door. “Both me and Larry agreed that you need this. You're too dangerous for yourself and us to stay here.”

 

Big blue eyes stared at her, a mix of disbelief and betrayal clearly visible in the ocean of fear. No, it couldn't be, she wouldn't, he had trusted her, her son, how could they-

 

Larry immediately noticed when Sal started shaking, his breaths getting faster as the vision continued, playing with his mind and tearing the good image of people important to him into shreds. Lisa was suspecting what was happening, it looked slightly like a seizure to her but also looked similar to those panic attacks Larry had described.

 

“Hey, Sally Face, buddy!” squeezing the shoulder of his friend he noticed how violent this daydream was, shit, Sal immediately flinched away from him and almost fell on the floor. His eyes weren't conscious at all, fear and distrust clouding them. It looked almost as if he was seeing a completely different situation.

 

“Fuck, dude, wake up!” this was definitely unlike before, heck, everything was falling apart! Larry grabbed the tiny boy and pulled him into an embrace, closing his arms around him like a protective shell. But that caused Sally to start panicking even more, broken cries for help, ‘stop’s and ‘no’s leaving his lips as he kicked the air blindly and tried to punch Larry.

 

The tall boy definitely didn't expect this kind of strength. That living skeleton surprisingly could land quite a blow, damn, he almost let go of him! But he didn't give up and still held the boy tightly. “Calm down, dammit!”

 

Lisa finally appeared and gently splashed some cold water on Sal’s face. It mostly landed on the prosthetic but some got through the holes onto his skin.

 

He immediately shook his head and gasped for air as if he had been drowning this entire time. He looked around bewildered, meeting Lisa’s and Larry’s eyes overflowing with concern.

 

“Shit, it has never been THAT bad before” Larry didn't let go but hugged his best friend tighter.

 

Sally finally noticed what actually was happening, he wasn't in a hospital, there was no doctors with needles, no Larry or Lisa leaving him alone…

 

He let out a loud sigh of relief and exhaustion and hugged his best friend tightly. “Sorry” he mumbled and put his head on Larry’s chest. He could hear the heart beating slightly too fast, most likely after that attack. But it was getting back to normal and that sound was familiar, soothing. He was slowly steadying his own breath, still feeling quite shook after the vision but the closeness of his friend calmed him.

 

“Maybe let's don't tell his dad for now” Larry suggested, his hands stroking the ruffled blue hair. Sal was curled up on his lap, this time clearly looking for that shell of safety. They both had landed on the floor during the vision.

 

“It would be better if he knew. He'd be able to react if something happened.” Lisa was sitting next to them and gently rubbing Sally’s back. It helped, all the warmth around him, it almost felt as if he had mom again. The dream he didn't want to wake up from.

 

“Yeah but he won't be able to do much and… Well, it might get worse because of that.” the tall boy looked at his friend who was still half sitting half lying on him, almost as if he was in slumber. But Sal probably wouldn't sleep for a while now, not after that terrible vision. Ugh, he could still feel the _needles_ stinging his skin, _belts_ keeping him in place…

 

The phone rang, interrupting them all. Lisa immediately got up and picked it up while Sally shifted a bit on his friend's arms.

 

“Yeah, I'm sorry, Mr Addison, we had an emergency here. No, it's all taken care of now. No need to worry.” Lisa talked to the phone while taking something from the cupboard.

 

“I'm sorry” voice muffled by the prosthetic and the fabric of the t-shirt.

 

“Shut up, Sally Face” Larry murmured and squeezed him gently. “This is not your damn fault” but the boy didn't look reassured at all, just mumbles a barely audible and shy “Larry Face”.

 

“Yep, I'll get to it now. Gotta grab my stuff and I'll be there in a second.” she put down the headphone and finally took out what she was looking for. A packet of toffee candy and some dark chocolate, probably for them. “I guess we have to postpone the message for Henry for now. But remember, you can't keep him out of it forever.” Sal nodded at her words, still looking guilty. “If something happens, just give me a call. I'll be on the third floor.” She finished and went to her room to change into work clothes, leaving only silence, sweets on the counter and two hugging boys behind.

 

“Let's watch something. To unwind and chill a bit” Larry looked down at his friend and squeezed him again a bit. The tiny guy opened his sleepy eyes and shook his head to get the haziness out of his mind. “No sleeping without pills, buddy, sorry” Lar caressed the blue hair again, mostly for himself. It was still nice to the touch despite being ruffled and slightly dirty. “Take a shower, dude, it'll wake you up a bit. I'll take out the tortilla chips, okay?” Sal nodded and let out a loud yawn. “.... and coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "table leg" part is what my friend said when we had a talk about relationships xD


	13. Ribbons and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where cute dorks are being cute dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT FANART  
> ART OF THE DEMON CENTIPEDE  
> SHRIEEEEEEEEEK  
> https://kanjiharitama.deviantart.com/art/Demon-Centipede-737428785

“Tell me again, dude, why are you doing this?”

 

“Because you'll look cooler.”

 

How Sal had come up with this idea, Larry had no clue. Yet here they were, sitting in front of the TV playing a marathon of The Living Undead, one of Sally’s favorite series. But they were barely watching it, mostly because of what the smaller boy was doing.

 

“Ouch!”

 

“Sorry!”

 

Yep, he was pulling Larry’s long hair into a ponytail. The tall teen didn't usually care about his look that much to brush it regularly so it was quite a challenge but Sal insisted on it. It probably helped him to keep his thoughts away from the demon, focusing on untangling the nest on his friend's head.

 

“It would be easier if you washed it at least once a month” he declared with a mischievous giggle. Larry huffed in pretended frustration.

 

“Said the ‘fucking strawberry princess’. Stop waiting for someone to buy you that shampoo!” he nudged his boy under the ribs but really gently, keeping in mind where the wounds were. Sal squeaked but more in surprise than pain. He pulled the long brown hair in revenge.

 

“Watch your tongue, I have some rubber bands and I won't hesitate to use them!” he warned his buddy.

 

“Okay, I give up!” Larry put his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. Received an evil chuckle in response as the little boy kept on untangling his hair.

 

“Aaaaand done!” corners of those blue eyes lifted slightly, revealing Sal’s smile as he moved to sit next to Larry who tried to examine what happened on his head.

 

“Is that a goddamn ribbon? Dude!” he started laughing but had to admit, the ponytail felt pretty nice, it made his hair seem lighter. Only the ribbon tangled into it would probably look a bit too girly but he didn't complain. He might actually try wearing a ponytail or a bun to school, it would definitely look rad. But for now he wanted revenge for the unexpected add on! “Your turn!” He grinned and pulled Sally onto his lap. The victim answered with a startled squeal but quickly made himself comfortable there.

 

Larry's hands were gentle and delicate as if he was painting on a canvas with slow and careful strokes or playing a harp, something completely opposite to the impression he was making on strangers, a rough metal head. He pulled the still a bit wet, azure hair out of those quick pigtails made right after shower and started brushing, Sal's hair definitely more cared for than his own, soft and clean, felt like silk to the touch. He wouldn't complain if he was to brush it every day.

 

“Dude, you should be a hairdresser in the future.” Sally took a tortilla chip, broke into pieces and slipped it into the mouth hole of his prosthetic.

 

“Nah, I would suck at it.” he replied and quietly took a few pink ribbons out of the box Sal had brought them. Thankfully Henry had already left to work so his son avoided answering questions for now.

 

“You're a natural!” the tiny boy laughed. “But it's your choice. Who would you like to become in the future?” he asked with curiosity clearly noticeable in his voice.

 

“I have no idea, dude. But my dream is to join Sanity’s Fall one day or maybe start my own band.” answered the boy who was currently pulling those long blue hair into a ponytail. Sally was always wearing pigtails, maybe one would look on him as well?

  
  
“Let’s make _our_ own band!” sparks of enthusiasm shone brightly in those eyes as Sal grinned and turned his head to see his friend’s reaction.

 

“Hey, no peeking!” and turned his head back again. Larry started braiding a ribbon into the ponytail. “Actually, that’s a cool concept!” he smirked at his own imagination that immediately started creating images of them both, maybe even with Ash, standing on a stage. A silly childish dream of fame but maybe they could actually do it? “You’re good with your guitar, dude. I can come up with lyrics but we need some more people.”

 

“I heard that Todd can play on a keyboard. And maybe we’ll find someone who knows how to drums later!” Oh, boy, he was already getting excited about it. Sally at his best.

 

“But well, there’s still a long way in front of us” said Larry as he finished with a bow on the base of the ponytail. “Voilá!” he beamed with satisfaction at his work. Sal immediately reached to the back of his head, trying to feel what Larry had done. Giggling as he found the ribbons, fully burst into laughter when he discovered the big and fancy bow.

  
  
“Please don’t tell me that’s the color I’m thinking of!” as his mask remained emotionless, muffled chuckling was still hearable from behind it.

  
  
“Pink.”

 

“Oh my god! Fuck you, Larry Face!” he laughed as he playfully pushed his friend who decided to act as if it was a really strong blow and fell on his back.

  
  
“Fuck you too, Sally Face” he grinned at the little guy who started wrestling with him. This time he had to be super careful though, Sal’s weakened body and wounds made such a combo that it felt as if one false move could break the boy in half like a stick.

 

Their fun was suddenly interrupted by Larry’s buzzing phone.

  
  
“Shit. Hello?” he picked it up whle Sal made a victorious pose while sitting on his stomach. “You little bastard!” he couldn’t help but laugh at how funny it looked.

  
  
“Ummm?” Todd definitely heard that and had no idea how to react.

 

“Oh, sorry, dude, Sal’s being a questionable dick again” the boy lifted his mask a bit, only for his dark pink tongue to poke out at his friend. That motherfucker! Larry did the same and chuckled. “Did something happen?”

 

“Actually, yes. But make sure Sally Face isn’t in ear range, please.” red haired guy’s tone was suddenly serious. That caused Larry’s laughter to die in his throat almost instantly. Sal immediately looked at him with concern and fear in his eyes.

 

“Did any of the ghosts show up? Or the demon?”

 

“No, buddy, but I gotta go and talk to Todd a bit. No eavesdropping though! That’s a private conversation!”

 

“Watch out or I’m gonna be jelly!” Larry caught a glimpse of Sal’s scarred lips forming into a smile before the prosthetic returned to its place. Fuck, so close yet so far! “Don’t flirt with Todd behind my back!”

 

What. Larry felt as if his face was turning into fire, again! Jesus Christ, did Sally know about what he told his mother?! But Sal just chuckled and got up, letting his victim go. No sign of anything, eyes closed, just tips of ears turning a little scarlet.

 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t summon Satan.”

 

“But I gotta find use for those candlessss!”

 

Still laughing but now a bit awkwardly, Larry left the room. Immediately after the door closed behind him, he took a deep breath, dammit, breathe, breathe!

  
  
“Is everything alright there?” oh, yeah, Todd was still on the phone and probably heard every _single_ word.

  
  
“Yeah, dude, just that guy...” sigh. “What was that you wanted to talk about?”

  
  
“I visited Travis yesterday.”

 

Larry’s muscles immediately got tense, his entire body filled with rage at the single mention of that fucker who could have killed Sal back then when he had punched the boy at school! Ugh, that bully was the first person on his ‘avoid at all cost or beat the shit out of’ list.

  
  
Taking the silence as a good sign, Todd continued. “Thankfully, he did not inform any of the school authorities about the incident so there’s no need to worry about that. But I mostly talked with him about the demon.”

 

Oh.

 

In his anger Larry forgot that Travis’s family was super religious, that would actually make sense if they knew what to do in situations like this. Damn, good thinking, nerd.

 

The fury vanished in an instance as he went to the kitchen. Ugh, this was going to be a serious talk and he honestly felt stupid that Todd was doing more towards helping Sal then he was. Shit, Larry wasn’t doing anything, he had no ideas while Todd probably knew by heart every step of whatever ritual they found with Travis!

 

“I didn’t mention who was being possessed, we only spoke on the theoretical level.” See? Shit, Larry didn’t even think about Sal’s secret being out. Fuck. “But we found out that it is indeed the demon haunting his dreams and taking control. Also the lacerations the wicked apparition is causing are a sign that domination over Sally Face’s mind isn’t its main objective.”

 

What. But, like, what?

  
  
Larry’s mind was definitely slowly processing the nerd language today. He poured milk into a pot. “Uuuuh, so it doesn’t actually want to get him? What the heck?” he felt as if he was missing something.

 

“Simple. The evil spirit wants Sally out of the game. One way or another.”

 

Shit.

 

He accidentally dropped the carton, thankfully grabbed it before too much fell on the floor, but some still spilled. Double shit!

 

“What the!” he stared at the phone as if it could show the image of Todd’s face. “What do you mean?! Out?! Way?! Like?!” words, how to words!

 

“Larry. It wants to either possess Sal or fatally injure him to cause his death, no matter what happens first. Our friend’s a threat to its plans so it wants to get rid of him.”

 

 **Holy** shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tries to forget about the ending of episode 2 in the game while writing the part about their dreams*  
> *fails to do so and starts laughing/crying*


	14. The Envelope and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Larry finally says something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter and April Fools, guys and gals! ;D

“Larry?”

  
  
“It’s okay, it’s okay” he took another deep breath to calm himself. That message shook him to the core, holy shit, Sal was in much worse situation than they had thought. They were almost certain the demon would try to possess him, take control over his body and mind but NOT that it would be ready to actually kill him if its plans went wrong! Heck, they couldn’t let him have any more butterfly dreams. “Just… Shit, did you two find out anything else?” Fuck, he would have to thank Travis if Sal survived this. Damn, appreciating that shithead, even thinking about it made him sick.

 

“Actually, yes. Did Sally encounter any items that made him feel unexpected fear?”

  
  
Envelope.

 

“Yeah, dude, how do you know?”

 

“That might be the answer to our questions. The demon will fear anything that threatens it and will prioritize filling Sally Face with those dreads as well.” yelling in the background, words so mixed the tall guy couldn't make out any of them. ”But now, excuse me but I need to run some errands.”

 

That made so much sense Larry couldn’t believe he hadn’t picked that damn thing up before. Sanderson wouldn’t leave it there for no reason, dammit!

 

“Thanks a fricking lot, Todd. I owe you one, dude” he sighed.

  
  
“You’re welcome, Larry.” beep.

  
  
He put down the phone and took another deep breath. Shit. ShitshitshitSHIT. He gritted his teeth and stared at the boiling chocolate. Or rather milk since he forgot to add chocolate because of all the stuff he learnt about the demon, dammit.

  
  
Clock, they didn't even realize it existed before, had been ticking all the time.

 

“Larry Face?”

 

He suddenly turned around and noticed Sally peeking out of the room. Immediately got rid of those thoughts about the spirit threatening them, shit, his panicking wouldn’t help them now at all!

  
  
“What happened?” Sal asked, already knowing what they were talking about. Larry opened his mouth to tell him but closed it shut in an instant so hard that he bit his tongue.

 

The demon could be listening. He couldn’t say anything he had learnt about it.

 

“Ughhh, nothing.” He hated lying to Sally. “Don’t worry about it, bud.” But he had no choice.

 

The small boy looked at him and the puddle with suspicion. Larry stared back and unintentionally smiled. Shit, he couldn’t say it now. Fuck, it would get him killed. Shit, HE HAS TO, IT WILL SAVE HIM FROM QUESTIONS AND IT’S HARD NOT TO SAY IT, ARGHHHH! There will be time for regrets later!

 

“Dude, you look _adorable_.” He grinned like an idiot, his cheeks getting slightly scarlet.

 

Taken aback Sally immediately opened his blue eyes wide. This wasn't a lie in the slightest, a tiny figure wearing a definitely too big Sanity’s Fall T-shirt and shorts not visible under it, with azure hair pulled into a big, puffy ponytail with bright pink ribbons braided into it and with a big bow in the same color at the base. And now also red as a beet tips of ears, fingers playing with the hem of the t-shirt and awkward mumbling muffled by the prosthetic. Pure cuteness.

 

“That’s true though!” Larry chuckled as he finally added cocoa powder to the boiling milk.

 

“Chocolate?” Sal snapped out of the embarrassment trance in a second and moved next to Larry, watching out not to step in the puddle.

 

Dammit, now after he finally said it aloud, he wanted to say it again, scream at the top of his lungs. Sal was the most adorable and sweet being he'd ever seen in his life and the entire world should know about it. Maybe it was a good time to tell him…? But instead he just patted small boy’s head and nodded.

 

No, another time.

 

He poured the chocolate into their mugs. “We still have a lot of episodes to watch, dude, and we're running out of snacks” Sal opened his cobalt eyes widely.

 

“Shit, I forgot to stop it” said with frustration and the small guy quickly disappeared in the room, probably to rewind the tape a bit.

 

Larry cleaned the spilled milk and went after him, secretly planning the best moment to go and bring Todd the envelope.

 

1am

 

Okay, Sal was definitely NOT eager to go to sleep after what had happened the night before. He kept on saying that he wasn't tired but his own eyes were denying it. But after some nudging and promises about _not_ leaving him alone, Larry finally got him to take the pills. Then they changed the bandages again, to make sure everything was alright. And that's how a sleepy skeleton bundle finally landed under a heap of blankets, prosthetic and glass eye safely located on the dresser. Lisa was so tired after the entire day of work that she didn't insist on them telling Sal’s dad about the problem. They wouldn't do it so late anyway. Only notified Henry that his son stays at Larry's place for a sleepover who agreed, glad that Sally’s in good hands and spends time with his friend.

 

Swallowing the last of the bitter taste of his meds, the boy yawned still facing the wall. No matter what happened, he still didn’t want to show his face, even if Larry was right behind him, cuddling him to sleep. It felt so nice, warm, safe… Yet still he wasn’t ready for it. Just like he still didn’t feel like it was the right time to tell his friend something else...

 

After lying there for a few minutes, Larry finally heard Sal’s breath steadying, the tiny boy finally drifting into sleep. Carefully, not to wake the skeleton up, he got up from bed. He hated it, oh, he hated it so much that he lied to his buddy but he had no choice. They had to find out how to save Sally before it was too late! He sneaked out of their apartment into the elevator. Just a few minutes later he was in the room where Mrs Sanderson used to appear.

 

He immediately looked around the dirty room, seeking the almost shining white on the dark brown of the damaged boards, his eyes slowly filling with anxiety with every second of searching. Then he rushed to the kitchen, not even bothering to check the bedroom, it had been locked since forever. Yet the old cracked tiles on the floor didn't give him the answer he was looking for. The last option was the bathroom yet it let him down as well, no paper lying anywhere, only giant cobwebs in the corners.

 

The envelope was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but welp~  
> Moved both plots a bit forward ;D


	15. Doubt and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sally's a good cook and Christmas gifts are finally opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, how long it took and this chapter isn't even that good, arghhhh!  
> I personally think that the second half of this chapter is pretty bad? But no idea how to fix it so ditto xD

“Have you checked everywhere?”

 

“Yes, checked the main room, bedroom, kitchen, bathroom…”

 

“Cracks in the floor?”

 

“Twice”

 

“Under the tiles?”

 

“Yep. Found only some rat shit and a rat itself.”

 

Larry groaned in frustration, staring at his half empty cup of tea. No matter how late it was, Todd had immediately prepared some when he heard the knocking on his door.

 

His parents were sleeping like two rocks so there was no way anything else than an earthquake could wake them up. Both guys had prepared something for a quick midnight snack and went to Todd’s room where Larry could finally let out all the pent up anger at whatever or whoever took that damn envelope!

 

Sigh and took a sip again. “What are we gonna do now?” he asked probably the smartest teen he knew. Red haired boy looked focused, a puzzled expression on his face as his brain was trying to figure out a solution to this problem.

 

“We will try to find something else to help Sally.”

 

This gave Larry a feeling that he had forgotten about something… something important…

 

Sal can wake up in any second and find out that the promise was broken. Shit.

 

8am.

 

Slowly opening his eye and letting out a loud yawn, Sally woke up and shifted a bit on the bed, feeling as if something heavy was holding him in place. He looked over his shoulder only to see a familiar metal head cuddling him unconsciously. Murmuring something in his sleep, Larry nuzzled his friend’s back and slightly tightened his hold on the fragile body, but not too hard. Long brown hair were slightly covering the face yet still the peaceful expression was clearly visible. What was he dreaming about? Only Larry himself would know but it definitely wasn’t anything related to demons, ghosts or anything bad in general. He seemed too happy with what was happening in his head and Sally definitely didn’t want to wake him up. It was his turn to whisper

 

“Dude, you’re adorable” and he grinned when the ‘sleeping beauty’ muttered something inaudible in response.

 

He carefully untangled those big hands and sneaked out of bed, not interrupting his friend's dream. It seemed as if the entire world was still deep in slumber, no sound coming from the kitchen. Lisa had probably been awake for a few hours now, she had a lot to do in Addison's Apartments after all. You could easily say that she was the one who kept this place in a tip top shape, everything would collapse without her!

 

Sal went to the bathroom, taking the mask and glass with the eye with him. He found his brush on the shelf below the mirror and started untangling the ribbons before pulling his long, blue hair into two pigtails. As much as he liked the ponytail, wearing them felt more like him, he was used to them.

 

Then the time came to wash and put the cream on his sensitive skin. He looked at his face and entire positivity left him in a second, dark thoughts covering his mind like fog. Ugly. Disgusting. Awful. Ugh.

 

Quickly applying the medicine, he tried not to think about how hideous he was but every touch kept on reminding him. His appearance was so horrible, he hated it. His hands almost mechanically took the eyeball out of water and like every morning put it into the socket. He looked a bit better with it but still gross.

 

That's why he didn't want to show it to Larry, no matter how his friend wanted to see it. Of course Sal had noticed those looks, even felt like taking off his prosthetic in some cases but then his mind was creating images of Larry’s terrified face.

 

Sally was **disgusting**.

 

He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, picking up the mask. The boy didn't open them until the prosthetic was on his place and the reflection in the mirror kind of soothed him. He felt better with his mask on then without it, safer.

 

Kind of _prettier_? His appearance was too girly to be called handsome in his opinion, yet he didn't mind it. But one thing was sure. He doubted that Larry would call him ‘adorable’, seeing what monstrosity was hiding beneath the mask.

 

No more thoughts about the _worse_ face. Only the _better_ one was visible and that's what mattered.

 

He finally left the bathroom and returned to his friend's cavern where his pills were. Larry was still lying in bed, cuddling the blanket hill and smiling at his own dreams. Didn't he have a camera hidden somewhere?

 

Snooping in the dresser, Sal found it, old and dusty but somehow still working. He quickly located himself on the bed next to his buddy and involuntarily smiled for the picture.

 

Shit, the sound it made was pretty loud! He immediately locked his eyes on Larry, noticing him move a bit. Yet he still remained trapped in Morpheus’ embrace, only murmuring something to himself.

 

A sigh of relief and he shook the polaroid as he had seen Ashley doing so after taking a photo.

 

The sleeping beauty still looked tired so Sally probably had plenty of time unless he was loud. And what was the best way to thank his awesome friend for being amazing?

 

Pancakes.

 

With cottage cheese and caramel syrup.

 

Hell yeah.

 

Normally he avoided making pancakes by himself, mostly because it was something he had used to do with his mom. She had taught him how to cook and it still felt like a son-and-mother thing but ever since the memories of her were ripped out of his mind, his head started to hurt as soon as he thought about her or tried to recall her appearance. So why not make some new nice memories to cover up for those lost?

 

How funny, he had forgotten his own damn _mother_ but still remembered a **fucking** _pancake_ recipe.

 

Another deep breath. It wasn’t his fault but that demon’s. Just take out the ingredients and start, this will keep your mind occupied.

 

So he did as he decided and started preparing surprise breakfast for his best friend. It worked, all the dark thoughts gone in a blink. As much as he didn’t do it too often, Sal liked cooking, especially baking. He volunteered to prepare the treats with Lisa for Christmas and sometimes made something small for himself or his dad.

 

Everything went smoothly, no eggs dropped, all proportions perfectly measured. Then he poured the dough onto the frying pan and started the funniest part of pancakes.

 

But not this time.

 

_“Aaaand now… Flip! Yeah, just like that, flawlessly!”_

 

Almost immediately when he felt the scent, tears started gathering in the corners of his eyes. That smell… It was exactly like his mom’s. A memory from when he had been in primary school, long forgotten suddenly appeared in front of him. His mother was there yet he still couldn't focus on her, the hole in his mind causing a headache to hit his skull. Tiny boy gritted his teeth and took a few deep breaths to calm down, it's okay, just flip it.

 

Flipped. Flawlessly, as his mom would say. Dammit, stop thinking about her!

 

Sally sighed and waited until the pancake was done, all his energy suddenly drained. Shit, in the same time he wanted the memories to come back but also to move on, stop mourning her and be able to smile while thinking about all the good things that happened. There was no use in keeping on crying.

 

Inhale, exhale. Yes, good. Okay, now put it on a plate. Yes, perfectly. And pour some more dough again. Wait. And flip the pancake again.

 

Flawlessly.

 

A gentle knock on the top of his head.

 

“Huh?” it immediately replaced all of his thoughts with confusion. But right after that a pair of strong arms grabbed him and lifted him in the air slightly while a familiar chuckle was heard.

 

“Dude, what are you doing there behind my back?” the tall guy grinned and put his friend back on the safe ground. He ruffled this blue hair causing a burst of laughter.

 

“Hey!” said Sal with a pretended indignation. “You destroyed the surprise!” All the worries and conflicts regarding his mom instantly vanished from his head, lurking on the edge of his mind.

 

Larry looked at the pancake as Sally was taking it off the pan. “Is that an early Christmas gift or something?” he smiled and patted little cook’s head.

 

“Noooo!” more laughter while pouring dough. “Now get out of here, the pan master needs peace” but it definitely wasn't in his buddy's intentions.

 

“I need a _piece_ too!” he said with a faked sob.

 

10 am.

 

Okay, Larry didn't want to leave him alone but at least let him prepare all the pancakes before they both sat down with cottage cheese and molten caramel. It smelled like sweet heaven, damn! After adding the filling and rolling the treats, they poured the golden liquid all over them.

 

“How do you do this?”

 

“Hmm?” the boy looked at him, taking out forks in the same time.

 

“Like, remember this stuff, dude, how?”

 

“You once made an entire lecture about the greatness of caramel and how it is the best on cheesecake. It was hard NOT to remember” Sal giggled and cut off a part of the pancake.

 

“Is my memory that shitty or I'm just drunk most of the time?” grinning, Larry started to eat. Holy **shit** , Sally's breakfast was a masterpiece!

 

“Hey, leave something for Lisa!” the cook laughed, noticing the eagerness with which his friend was devouring his food.

 

“Dude. Dude. **Dude.** You gotta make those more often, holy fuck!” he said before taking another portion.

 

“I'm happy to hear!” Sal was stuffing the pieces under his prosthetic, not noticing the caramel trail he left on it.

 

Larry covered his best friend in compliments between bites of pancakes. Well, the gift was definitely successful! Then they both washed the dishes and left the remaining food in the fridge for Lisa. Sal took care of the trace of golden on his ‘face’.

 

“Any other plans for today?” they both settled on the pillows in his room, wondering what to do.

 

Sally looked happy with the situation as it was, after a good sleep, filled with pancakes and nice words. He could stay like this forever, his head resting on his friend's shoulder… Whoops, he got lost in his thoughts and put it there accidentally. But Larry didn't seem to mind.

 

“More ‘Living Undead’?” the small guy smirked and lifted his head when his buddy chuckled and got up to turn on the TV. Yeah, this day would go amazing, he knew it.

 

* * *

 

Larry was a one, giant ball of nerves. Thoughts of the envelope kept haunting him everywhere, shit, they had to find it or another way to get the demon out of Sally, as soon as possible!

 

The spirit was oddly quiet, letting Sal sleep peacefully but it only caused more concerns and fear. How long will it take for the butterfly dreams to come back, maybe even worse than before? What if it started feeding on Sally's memories of Larry? Would the boy forget his friend as well? Shit!

 

The tall teen didn't even notice when the days passed and Christmas hit the Addison's Apartments like a giant, colorful storm.

 

Everything was decorated with festive lights and fake snow, small trees standing on every windowsill and one huge in the main hall, the fanciest of them all.

 

Everyone tried to add something from themselves to the decorations, even Mrs Gibson who somehow was still furious every time any of them got close to her. Maybe she was a bit less harsh towards Sal but her attitude was still far from friendly.

 

Larry felt the most useless, he only helped carrying the tree but besides that he did nothing actually helpful. Mainly he spent time with his mom and Sal who were preparing all the treats and delicious food which smell caused his mouth to water instantly. He hadn't realized before how good of a cook his tiny friend was, probably even better than his mom and that was truly an achievement worth boasting about. Larry could only prepare some snacks which he wouldn't risk burning or overcooking. He was only good in making hot chocolate but at least no one could beat him to it.

 

“Earth to Larry Face, wake up unless you want to miss the dinner and presents!” a bony hand waved in front of his face.

 

Tall boy didn't even notice when he had dozed off, brought back to reality by his friend.

 

Sally was definitely feeling better since the dreams stopped appearing, still not gaining too much weight but at least his wounds had time to heal.

 

“I finished dressing the table. We're coming in a few minutes and you still look like shit” he said and ruffled the long brown hair even more.

 

“I learn from the best, Sally Face” in response Larry smirked and got up from the table. Then he entered his room to change his clothes into something cleaner, a black t-shirt with a reindeer head on it, an old present from Lisa, and black trousers, nothing too fancy. Then he pulled his long hair into a nicely looking bun. Wow, he actually did look pretty good in that! And on the furthest edge of his mind, he kinda wondered whether Sally would think so or not…

 

Probably not.

 

Most likely not.

 

But maybe…?

 

Well, we would see.

 

After leaving his room, Sal wasn't there, probably went to his own place to prepare. Larry checked again to make sure before taking out a few boxes wrapped in colorful paper. He had hidden them well, there's no chance Sally knew about them! Especially about their content.

 

Quickly sliding the presents under a small Christmas tree in the living room, he took a swift look at the table perfectly decorated for the dinner. Everything was ready and waiting, the first Christmas Fishers and Johnsons were spending together. Hopefully not the last.

 

A knock on the door almost made him jump but he immediately knew who was coming.

 

“Merry Christmas!” he heard Henry's voice as the tall boy approached the entrance to let them in. Sal’s dad was still oblivious to all the demonic possession situations and his son’s health state, thankfully Lisa hadn't told him as much as she nudged the teens to do so. They all finally decided to keep it a secret until the next time something happens, just in case the demon was gone for good, as much as they all knew it still wasn't the end.

 

Okay, Henry was looking really good in his red sweater and had his beard trimmed but Larry mostly focused on his son.

 

Sally was wearing an oversized grey Christmas sweater with Santa hats embroidered on it and clean black jeans. He had brushed his hair and pulled them into a big and fluffy ponytail with a giant white ribbon on the base. Usually wearing black earrings, this time he chose tiny silver ones. Those big blue eyes stared back with equal astonishment and maybe also some kind of adoration…? Or was it just Larry’s mind tricking him to believe he was seeing exactly what he wanted?

 

In reality they both just stood there, gazing at each other until Lisa came in her own green and red sweater and invited them all inside.

 

The dinner went mostly great but Larry had a hard time focusing on anything they all were talking about, his mind constantly a few words behind. This and that, normal chatting, Lisa found another rat nest on the third floor… Geez mom, you don't talk about this kind of stuff when everyone's eating!

 

After the delicious meal both boys started getting impatient as their parents kept on talking about politics and other adult stuff, dammit, you're ruining the mood! Finally Lisa and Henry noticed how their teens were shifting on their seats and started laughing. “Kids are kids, okay, you can now open the presents” Sal’s dad nodded in agreement and took another portion of the chocolate cake.

 

A pretty big pile of books for Lisa, a new journal and a really expensive looking pen for Henry. Well, it seemed as if both Larry and Sally tried their best in buying gifts. But the most interesting part of the evening was just about to begin, unwrapping the presents they got each other.

 

The toll boy purposely pretended he couldn't untangle the ribbon as he watched his friend open the present with excitement of a little child, that was truly an adorable sight. Those big eyes opened even wider though.

 

“You've gotta be kidding me!” and a chuckle followed as he took out a pink and red bottle of shampoo from the first box.

 

The story with the ‘Strawberry Fucking Princess’ went for so long that Larry just simply couldn't resist. It had started when Sal went shopping with the rest of the squad and wanted to buy that damn thing, laughing that he would definitely become an actual princess after using it. But before buying he backed out because, well, the cashier was one of the students from their class and Sal got super shy. Pretty understandable since boys don't usually buy girly stuff and as much as the small guy didn't usually care about others’ opinions, he still didn't want to provoke the bullies.

 

Larry would probably be haunted for this purchase forever but the sight of those eyes, this laughter, it was totally worth it. Now they could finally be Cranberry Fucking Prince and Strawberry Fucking Princess and joke about it as much as they fucking wanted.

 

“At your service, your highness” Larry grinned and finally opened his gift. Okay, he definitely didn't expect a black leather jacket. More, it had three Sanity’s Fall badges on the left side of the chest, all from the official merch store. Wow. “Dude” how to words, again, how to words. “Duuude” he immediately tried it on, it was simply **perfect** , damn, no way he would ever get cold in that thing! Sal giggled at the reaction and opened the second box. Surprise! Also a winter jacket but not a metal band themed, just a normal red one, with the softest fluff in the hood he had ever touched. And the boy put it on as well, almost drowning in the folds, it looked like a pretty long coat on him. Dammit, Larry should pretend he didn't choose the bigger size on purpose but it was hard not to grin.

 

And then those azure eyes looking at him with happiness, damn, it was definitely worth it to spend so much. And now he would be seeing Sally going to school like that every day until it gets warmer! Double win!

 

“Oh god” he grinned at the tiny boy who started walking around the room, god, he looked so cute! Even Lisa let out an ‘awwwwwww’ while Henry watched his son with pride.

 

The last gift for Sal was a giant box of chocolates while Larry got a brand new sketchbook with a ‘dead potato’ drawn on the first page. This picture will definitely last forever, not only on canvas but everywhere else as well. Forgetting about the other presents for a while, Larry started sketching an extremely cute chibi Sal on the next page. The boy on the art looked happy, his mask emotionless as always yet eyes shining brightly even without the blue color. Sally watched him draw, pigtails swaying back and forth while he stared at the pencil barely touching the paper.

 

But then Lisa suddenly remembered something “Honey?” everyone in the room turned to her. Okay, she definitely needed to give them different pet names. So she started again with an apologetic look “Larry, I hate to bother you but I'll need your help soon with the rat poison.” her son nodded with a smile and came back to drawing.

 

Damn, they both looked adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But the next chapter is my current fav, i think


	16. Snow Zombies and Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the boys are being pure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i'll check this later"  
> "i'll check this later"  
> *repeats for two months*  
> fek it, imma just publish  
> sorry if there are any mistakes! xP and for the super late update!

A few days after the Christmas party, Lisa decided to give the boys some time for themselves. She stuffed a few dollars into her son’s pocket and threw him out of the apartment.

 

“Go out with S- pals somewhere! Be kids!” she smiled at him cheerfully prior to slamming the door right before his eyes. Well, talk about being persuasive. At least he was wearing his new jacket and something decent under it. She wouldn't let him in for the next couple of hours so there was nothing standing against visiting Todd and Sally. Maybe the nerd found something interesting about the demon?

 

He called the elevator and got to the third floor, to the home of the red-haired boy. Then knocked gently and waited.

 

No answer.

 

Huh, maybe he was out with his family? Destination: Sally’s apartment then!

 

At least this friend was on his place, what's more, he was ready to leave! Little guy looked truly surprised to see his tall buddy at the door. “I was about to go to your place, dad's kicking me out.” Damn, their parents are cooperating!

 

“Mom wants me to move as well. Wanna hang out while the snow is still there, Sally Face?” he smirked, seeing his friend putting on his new jacket. Is it possible to die from too much adorableness?

 

“You bet, Larry Face” eyes shining brightly as he left the apartment. Both teens quickly got to the ground floor and left, saying a quick ‘hi’ to Mr Addison on their way.

 

Oh, winter, so cold and bleak yet beautiful and full of happiness in the same time! As far as their sight went, the ground was covered by a thick layer of white powder almost reaching their knees. The season was at its highest! It also looked as a perfect moment to take Sally out, tiny boy quickly got excited, it was his favorite time of the year after all! Larry quietly wondered if his mom knew about this fact and chose this day on purpose.

 

The path and a bit of the sidewalk were free of snow but just a few meters after the sign and the bus stop, the easy part ended. They could either wait an hour for the bus to come or go to the city by foot. No idea which was faster but none of them wanted to sit forever on the bench. There was a gas station in around half of the way to the city as well so they could warm up there. Decision made, now to the fulfilling part!

 

That was harder than in theory. Larry walked first, trying to clear up as much snow for Sal as he could but it was simply impossible. Also, tiny boy wanted to go by his side so they both were fighting the snowdrifts like strong currents on the sea.

 

“Our parents are cruel”

 

“Sure as hell they are, dude. You getting cold yet?”

 

Sal shook his head, corners off his eyes lifted. His jacket was doing an amazing job protecting the little guy from cold.

 

“Awesome” Larry grinned at him. “You look much better than a few days ago, dude. No butterfly dreams?” he looked at his friend with curiosity.

 

“Nope!” The boy looked happy with it as well, of course he would, no demon meant peaceful nights and no new wounds. Sally was slowly regaining his strength and would be back in shape in no time for sure. Maybe he would even get a bit chubby again?

 

“You think that this thing left for good?” Larry couldn't help asking. There was very little chance of it but still it was possible. A break from ghost hunting and some sleeping pills working better than an exorcism? That would be something interesting.

 

“No. But at least it's away” he smiled at Sal's response and not even thinking about it, put his hand on that blue haired head, accidentally knocking down the hood. No earmuffs this time, cap of the coat was absolutely enough to keep cold at bay. He kept on unintentionally ruffling the hair, his mind occupied by hopes for a normal future and maybe finally telling Sal? He had a good opportunity there to be honest, no other human in a pretty long distance, only them both getting through a field of snow. Scarcely growing trees were thickening into a forest around them. The path through the woods was much faster than walking along the road.

 

“Hey!” Sally’s giggling brought him back from his daydreams. “I'll have looked like a zombie by the time we get there!” pretending that he tried to stop the hand but too long sleeves of the jacket made him tangle his hair even more.

 

“Dude!” Larry burst into laughter “You already look like one!” and nudged him under the rib.

 

“Imma eat youuuuu” and making an undead walk, Sally started moving his hands like he was trying to grab the folds of his friend's jacket.

 

Followed by loud groaning, Larry run off a bit like he was trying to escape his friend and hid behind a tree. “The Apocalypse is happening!” yelled with laughter. He heard the snow creaking under Sal’s winter boots but after the next growl everything went silent.

 

The tall guy peeked from behind the tree. No one was coming, only the damaged coat of white powder showing signs that someone walked there but no way of telling where vanished his zombie.

 

“Huh?” he left his hideout and looked around. “Sally Face?”

 

No answer.

 

“Dude!”

 

Oh, so he wanted some hide and seek? Damn, that guy's never gonna grow up.

 

“You'll be a popsicle before I find you and you know it!”

 

Nothing. Still silence.

 

Anxiety slowly started flowing through his body as his mind was creating dark scenarios of what could've happened, one after one, each worse than the other.

 

A sound of a stick snapping behind him caught his attention but as he was turning around to see what caused it, a small body tackled him and they both fell on the snow. Sally laughed, now his hair being a complete mess.

 

“I scared you!”

 

“You’re a little shit” Larry answered with a grin and grabbed a fist full of snow. Before his friend could react, he threw it onto his prosthetic.  
  
“Heeey!” for a split of a second the tall boy thought that maybe the cold powder got under the mask and that he did something wrong but Sal’s immediate chuchle and a snowball on his own face reassured him that everything was alright.

 

“You **giant** piece of _zombie_ shit!”

 

Larry was pretty sure that his mom meant something more like going to the city when saying “go out”, not rolling in the snow in the middle of the woods. But here they were, wrestling and yelling fake swears and insults at each other. After just a few minutes both boys were lying next to each other in a clearing, painting and smiling, red from the cold and playing.

 

Was it the right moment to tell Larry?  
  
Was it the right moment to tell Sally?

 

But none of them said a thing. They were just lying there for a few seconds to rest.

 

Dammit, it was a perfect opportunity, an ideal situation that might not happen again! Just the two of them next to each other, no one in a range of at least a mile. Nothing could interrupt it. He had to do it, now or never! Heart racing, he finally parted his lips-

 

“Sally Face?” “Larry Face?”

 

Shit, they said it in the exact same moment and, fuck, they both immediately shut up, waiting for the other one to say something. Awkwardness was finally broken, not by any of them but by Larry’s cell phone which started buzzing, it sounded so loud in the solitude of the forest.

 

The tall teen hesitated for a second but then took it out of his pocket.

 

“Hello?” he murmured, still a bit embarrassed.

 

“Hey guys, merry Christmas!” it was the best mom friend, Ashley! Larry smiled a bit at her cheerful tone as his buddy watched him with curiosity. “Where are you two?”

 

On a date secretly arranged by their parents? Nah.

 

“Just _chilling_ with Sal a bit” he grinned at the boy who chuckled hearing the pun. Ash groaned with irritation in response.

 

“Okay, you're somewhere cold, I get it. Wanna hit the streets together?”

 

“That would be _frost-astic_ ” okay, now Sal was laughing pretty loudly. Larry could almost hear the girl facepalm.

 

“No more or forget about presents!” No need to prove even more how much of a mom you are, Ash. “Let's say, our favorite café in two hours?”

 

“Our cake kingdom in two hours with Ashley?” taller boy looked at his companion who nodded eagerly.

 

“We need to get going if we want to be there on time!” and the opportunity was lost. Sally stood up and started shaking off the snow. A bit of a shame, he looked really cute as a snowman.

 

“We're in but might get late so don't ground us!” Larry grinned and sat up. Ash huffed in frustration, mumbled a goodbye and hang up. How to annoy friends tutorial by Lar.

 

Sally giggled and reached out to his pal to help him get up. A few seconds later the tall guy was on his feet next to him, their hands still holding. Let go. Let go. Just let go, it's getting a bit awkward.

 

“Larry Face?”

 

Blue eyes looked up at him shyly. If Larry wasn't red like a beet already, he would get now.

 

“Yep, Sally Face?” smirked a bit nervously.

 

“Thank you. For everything.” the tiny boy said with voice full of gratitude and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Larry didn't dare _not_ to hug back, one hand on the wet from snow blue hair.

 

“You're very welcome.” he murmured with a slight smile, wishing he could finally find the courage to say something else. But for now he just appreciated the momentum before they would play tag on their way to the gas station.

 

Winter is a beautiful season.


	17. Secrets and Cheesecake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the meeting's cut short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HECC  
> I'm super sorry for the hiatus, i got dragged into another fandom :'D (I invite every Homestuck person reading this to my other fanfics!)  
> Also, i didn't play the 4th episode yet so the fic stays 'after 3rd ep' c:  
> but enough rambling for now, enjoy!

How to get your best buddy to race with you?

 

“Last one doesn't pay for the food!” and before Sally understood what he meant, Larry rushed to the gas station. He didn't stop as his friend tossed swears and insults at him, he just ran among the slowly thinning out trees, their destination not so far anymore.

 

Seeing the tall boy reach the door, Sal slowed down and walked to him, panting and huffing resentfully. “You're- not- paying for my shit-!” he managed to say between gasps for air. He hasn't been exercising for a long time now and even a run this short made him exhausted.

 

“I sure as hell am, dude” a wide grin and they both entered the building to get a bit warmer and probably grab something hot to drink.

 

They were both wet from sweat and snow, no doubt they would get sick. Lisa's gonna be mad at them for this but what don't you do for fun?

 

They dried up a bit, Sally let his hair out of the pigtails to make it seem a bit less messy and ran his fingers through it to untangle it a little. Welp, he still looked like shit after that.

 

When he went out of the bathroom, he looked around to find Larry. If that guy wasn't around, he could-

 

Too late, mate, the  tall teen was already standing there with hot dogs and paper cups full of tea, a wide grin of victory on his face.

 

“Next time I'll just order pizza and we'll hide in your tree house” decided the tiny boy as he approached his friend. Received a chuckle for a response.

 

“As you wish, strawberry princess”

 

Sally let out a groan mixed with laughter and took one of the steaming cups. He immediately felt the warmth radiating from it, sipping into his cold bony hands. Closing his eyes for a while, enjoying the sensation, he didn't notice Larry’s look...

 

* * *

 

Not wanting to be late for the meeting with Ashley, they decided to take a bus for the rest of the way.

 

“Are we gonna go back home through the forest again?” Sal asked on the way, slowly drinking his tea, much cooler than before yet still pleasantly warm. “That was fun”

 

Maybe another opportunity will appear? Damn, he would finally get it off his chest and tell his best friend how he **really** feels. He couldn't hold it forever after all, he had to say it one day and just hope for the best.

 

Blue eyes shone brightly as Larry nodded, sitting right next to him. The bus wasn't too crowded, there were barely any people trying to get to the city today so boys could sit almost anywhere they wanted.

 

“Sure, dude. Just be a normal zombie and don't hide this time, you really scared me back then” he ruffled the blue hair, now falling down on Sal’s shoulders like waterfalls. He definitely looked as good without pigtails as with them or wearing a ponytail. He just looked really good in general. Was even _good_ the right word to use there? Well, Larry would try a different one, but he had no idea how comfortable Sally was with being called pretty… That sounded really girly, maybe even too girly for Sal, and even if he didn't want to say it aloud, it still would feel weird.

 

The bus stopped to let new passengers in. Still not too many, yet something caught Sal’s attention. A familiar boy, taller than any of his friends, entered the vehicle.

 

“I see him” Larry murmured feeling his little buddy get tense and pull the material of his jacket. But in the same time he had no idea what to expect. Travis had been actually helpful, looked for information with Todd…

 

The bully noticed them but only shot them a glance full of disgust as if the sight of them alone sickened him. Well, he still had a few bruises visible after their fight. But no insults were thrown, he didn't approach or challenge them as he normally would. Was the real Travis abducted by aliens and replaced with a completely different person?

 

Normally he wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to annoy them like that. Todd had promised no one knew Sal was being possessed but Travis was no idiot. The changes in Sally’s appearance alone, not even talking about strength during that fight at school, shit, it all basically screamed ‘this is the kid, the one nerd was talking about!’.

 

But there's no use in immediately claiming that he knew everything, they could accidentally reveal something. Fuck.

 

They kept on staring at each other, atmosphere still strained, until they got to their bus stop. Sally woke his friend up from the trance by pulling his sleeve again and they both left, still uneasy after the unwanted encounter with the bully. But immediately after they stepped onto the sidewalk, a purple storm tackled them.

 

“Merry Christmas again, guys!” Ash laughed as she hugged her friends with strength of a bear. They hadn't seen each other for only over a week!

 

Wearing a long coat and boots in the same lilac color made her really stand out in the sea of blue and orange jackets. And, oh, weren't that bags with presents for them?

 

“Hi, Ash” Sally waved at her with his too long sleeve when she finally let go of them. The girl scanned him with a surprised look.

 

“Wow, Sally, if you weren't with Larry aaaand the only short, blue haired person I know, I probably wouldn't recognize you!” smiling at him broadly, she stroked the fluff of the inside of his hood. “You look absolutely adorable in this jacket! And you should wear your hair like that more, honestly” aaand Sal’s ears turn red again, his face must be even more. Maybe he still had that silly little crush on her? It had been quite a lot of time since he completely stopped showing any signs of it.

 

Or maybe he just thought of something else?

 

“Dude, not gonna compliment me?” Larry said with a hurt expression on his face but the girl giggled in response.

 

“You look as metal as always” she switched her attention to him and grinned.

 

“Good enough” he smirked “Are we gonna stand here like idiots or finally get something sweet to drink?”

 

“Talking blood of the innocent and virgins?” Sally nudged him under the ribs with an elbow and giggled as he got the same in return.

 

“You bet, dude!” a grin on Larry’s face as the girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

 

“You two never change.” She smiled at them as the trio finally entered the building.

 

They were in their favorite café in a flash, fighting again over who should be paying for food today. But this time Larry couldn't just say ‘you did it last time!’ and run to the counter, no matter how much he wanted to.

 

Sal did it instead, giving his friends some time alone so they could talk about things not meant for his ears. There were gaps in Ashley's knowledge so Larry filled her in with all the details. Her eyes widened when she heard about the lost envelope. Right before she was about to cover the tall teen with questions about it, Sally came back and sat down next to him with a smile. She immediately straightened up and looked at him a bit nervously. Shit, it wasn't the best idea to tell Ash in the middle of the meeting!

 

“So… How was your Christmas?” she asked with a forced smile. Tilting his head a bit, Sally looked at her with  surprise in his eyes.

 

“Ours was really fun, Larry’s presents are the coolest”  but his voice didn't sound even half as happy as his words were, he turned to his buddy though. Larry could feel that ocean devouring him whole, damn, without his face visible, Sally could be intimidating when he wanted to.

 

Smiling a bit awkwardly, tall boy nodded. Wait, he was meant to say something, not just shake his head like an idiot.

 

“Sal’s gifts are more awesome, like, look at this jacket!” but he still felt that stare on him and oh god. The small guy was staring at him emotionlessly like a doll, eyes pinned on his own. He actually looked like a creepy guy in a mask from horror movies in moments like these, damn, he definitely would be a great actor.

 

“And anything interesting happened besides that?” Ash felt uncomfortable too, the atmosphere thickened as if the air was filled with smoke not letting anyone breathe.

 

“Apparently something you two know about and don't want to tell me.” now those blue eyes were switching between the two friends with slight anxiety and sadness. Yep, it definitely wasn't the best idea to tell Ash in the middle of the meeting, she was never good in hiding her emotions.

 

“I guess we can since that thing got lost?” Larry's voice was unsure as he peeked at the girl who just shrugged, not knowing what to say.

 

They went silent as the waitress brought their order. Hot chocolate for everyone, cheesecake with caramel and vanilla ice cream for Larry, pancakes for Ash and brownie for Sal. Even if everything smelled as delicious as always, no one felt hungry, tension holding a tight grip on their stomachs.

 

“I just… don't want to trigger anything, you know?” the tall boy continued, glancing at his friend with concern. Dammit, the demon could be listening, preparing to launch another attack on Sally’s mind. This time they would have no way of stopping it and Larry doubted that water would work again. That evil bastard was learning pretty quickly.

 

“It's okay” tiny boy shivered a bit but took a deep breath “I can manage, I will be prepared this time” he murmured, fingers fiddling with the hem of his hoodie.

 

Not having too much of a choice, Larry told him about the envelope. Didn't mention anything about the spirit trying to kill him or Travis knowing about the situation, just about that damn thing.

 

“Someone probably found it and threw it away or something” he said, ending the explanation and took a sip of chocolate.

 

Ash woke up again “Maybe it's in the lost and found box?”

 

“Nope, checked it”

 

“Maybe Lisa has it?”

 

“Dude, mom would tell me when we were explaining that part, it's hard to forget a letter found in an apartment of a long dead old lady.” Larry glanced at Sal who was oddly quiet, stabbing the cake with a fork. “You holding there?”

 

“Yeah” he murmured half-heartedly and lifted his mask to eat some of the brownie but this time the sweet taste of chocolate was nonexistent, thoughts about the demon taking away all the joy from the treat. “But what are we gonna do now?” his hidden face turned to Larry, looking for answers no one knew.

 

The tall boy patted his friend's head in response. “We're gonna look more, find something else. That envelope couldn't be the only way” said as confidently and soothing as he could, trying to extinguish the flames of fear slowly growing in those blue eyes.

 

Larry’s phone started buzzing in almost the same moment as a familiar red haired boy showed up next to their booth.

 

“Greetings, it's a surprise seeing you here today” he said as the sitting trio forced a slight smile and a ‘hi’. Larry took the device out of his pocket and picked up, getting up from the seat not to interrupt his friends with his chatting. He slowly walked away a few steps.

 

“Hi mom, what's up?” he tried to sound at least a bit less nervous than he was.

 

“Hi Larry. Sorry for interrupting your date-”

 

Her son’s face immediately turned red like a beet. So it **was** their parents’ conspiracy after all! A bit failed, he had to admit, since Ash joined them. Not that he didn't want her company, just…

 

“... and I need you to come back to get it.”

 

Whoops, he wasn't listening.

 

“Umm, what?” was the only thing he could say at this moment, glancing at the trio sitting in the booth, exchanging the news.

 

A sigh of slight annoyance from his mother.

 

“Larry, the envelope you two mentioned before.”

 

Okay, that immediately woke him up and caused the color of his face to suddenly change from scarlet to white.

 

“Holy shit, what?!” God bless all moms in this world for this one probably solved their problems with possession.

 

“I think I found it but it's stuck and other errands are calling-”

 

“I'll catch the soonest bus” he said and ran back to his friends while hanging up quickly. They were talking about presents they had got, finally something not related to the demon.

 

“Gotta go home” he said so fast they barely understood him. “Mom needs help with rats” he half-explained, not wanting to mention the real reason, not near Sal. It would be the best to surprise that wicked spirit as much as they could.

 

But the little boy didn't want his friend to leave alone. “I'll go with you!” he offered and grabbed his jacket.

 

“No, no, it's okay, you can stay” Larry didn't realize how much his words sounded like an order until he noticed the tint of hurt in Sally’s eyes. Shit. He took a deep breath to calm a little but, fuck, he had to get that thing as soon as possible! “I'm sorry, Sally Face. Wanna go and get some ice cream tomorrow?”

 

Ashley crossed her arms and looked at him suspiciously “Ice cream. In winter.” yet there was a bit of a smile on her lips.

 

As stupid as it sounded, it did actually seem like something these two were capable of. The small boy looked at his buddy's face and after a few seconds he nodded, eyes shining despite that little bit of anxiety still lingering. Larry smiled in response.

 

“Okay, then we're settled. See ya later!” and he rushed out of the café, leaving his friends and barely touched cheesecake behind.

 

* * *

 

He stopped to get some air at the bus stop. Thankfully the closest one was coming in a few minutes, not an hour or longer as they usually did. It was like the entire world was bending the reality to help Larry and he was too busy being happy to worry about it. The envelope would fix everything, all the concerns about Sal being killed or possessed by the evil ghost would vanish in a blink!

 

That's when his phone started buzzing again, this time it wasn't Lisa.

 

“So, what actually happened in the Apartments?” Todd’s voice coming out of the headphone sounded curious yet a bit wary.

 

“Mom probably found that little shit but doesn't have time to get it out.” Larry was slowly cooling down “I know it could wait until we got back but-” Sigh. What was he supposed to say? ‘I want to be sure my crush gets to live another day without me staying half of the night wide awake and worried sick about him’?

 

Wait, how did he call Sal in his thoughts?

 

Shit.

 

The nerd couldn't see his face and it was probably for the best. “I understand your intentions and promise I'll spare no effort to make sure Sally Face gets home safe.” Larry could imagine his friend cross his heart and wasn't able to suppress a loud sigh of relief.

 

“Thanks, dude, I really appreciate it.” he said with gratitude. “Okay, my bus came and it's as crowded as hell so i gotta hang up. Talk to you soon.” and he entered the vehicle full of people.


	18. Questions and Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the boys take a bus home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I FORGOT  
> BUT I GOT FANART  
> AND IT'S AWESOME  
> GIVE THEM LOVEEEE  
> https://www.deviantart.com/lovecatlol/art/presents-769246144  
> https://www.deviantart.com/lovecatlol/art/presents-769246144  
> https://www.deviantart.com/lovecatlol/art/presents-769246144
> 
> enjoy the chap! <3

The sun was almost setting before the two boys left the shopping mall. They had met Neil on their way out of the café and chatted a lot about Christmas and games. Yet even the friendly companionship couldn't hold back Sally’s anxious thoughts. Why had Larry left them in such a hurry? Weren't they going to take a stroll through the woods together on their way back? Even if those thoughts were selfish, he simply couldn't help feeling disappointed. But at the same time he felt as the case was much more serious than just trouble with rodents, the tall guy looked like something really important happened. Maybe with Lisa?

 

Yet he still couldn't stop wondering about the missed walk through the forest and what he was going to say in the solitude of the trees…

 

Not first and probably not the last chance to confess he had lost.

 

His sad sigh brought Todd's attention. The red-haired boy looked at his companion with concern. “Is everything all right?”

 

He received a half-hearted nod as an answer so he tried an assuring squeeze on his friend's shoulder. “There's no need to be worried, I'm positive Larry had his reasons for such behavior.” And again, the feeling that they were hiding something from him haunted Sal's mind. He hated those secrets, this conspiracy between them, the fact alone that they didn't **trust** him enough to tell him was driving him crazy.

 

And at the same time, he understood their intentions perfectly. They wanted nothing more than to protect him, help him fight the monstrosity that tried to take over his body and mind. And he should be thankful, feel sorry for having such an awful opinion of them, not mad, yet he simply **couldn't help it**.

 

“Maybe I can help you with what is troubling you?” Todd reached out to pull the small boy out of the thick darkness of his own dark thoughts. It actually helped this time, changing their flow to something else.

 

Todd was officially with Neil and everyone knew about them. That had had to start somewhere, they probably had gone through a lot of hardships but endured them. Maybe that was a good person to ask for some advice?

 

The change was clearly noticeable in Sal’s eyes as he looked at his friend.

 

“If you don't mind me asking…” Ugh, now Sally was suffering from lack of vocabulary. “How- How has your relationship started?” Felt a little warmth on his face but ignored it, no one would be able to see it anyway.

 

That question definitely wasn't expected, it was visible on Todd's face yet he definitely wasn't going to leave his friend in need. “I have to admit, you two never cease to amaze me.” he began, causing Sally to look at him surprised but not saying anything. “To be honest, it was Neil who made the confession. At first, we weren't certain how the society would react so we stayed quiet about it.” a short break as if he was hesitant to say what was on his mind. “Sincerely, I thought you have made it past that stage and just need some encouragement to come out.”

 

The reaction was similar to Larry's, shock and countless questions swirling in those blue eyes as they started at Todd.

 

“Uh, ummm-” Words, help, how to vocalize all the feelings? “Umm, what?” definitely not this way. But Sally managed to collect his thoughts faster than his **still** best friend. “So… You know?”

 

Damn, it sure was hard to hold this conversation again, poor Todd. But this time he just genuinely smiled at his companion.

 

“I will be fully honest with you, Sally Face, I'm extremely positive you won't be rejected neither by him or your environment.”

 

Those words confused the blue-haired boy even more but then the bus arrived and he definitely didn't feel like talking about relationships with that many ears listening. At least the demon didn't interrupt him, actually, it hadn't attempted any major attacks in a long while, only smaller ones like that vision during the talk about the envelope. It had felt extremely real but this time the boy was ready and somehow managed to endure it without a panic attack and worrying his friends more.

 

They spent most of the way in silence, Sal staring at the scenery through the window. Colorful shops with displays shining, inviting people to visit their insides and buy some of the goods they offered… But the landscape that followed seemed prettier to him, buildings getting scarce and more trees appearing on the snow-covered ground. Winter at its finest.

 

Suddenly he felt a forceful blow like someone hit him with a hammer straight in the brain. He did his best not to show it, demon’s attacks slowly becoming a routine to him. It hurt, yes. It weakened him, yes.

 

He was getting more and more tired of it, yes.

 

This time, though, it didn't end with just one strike. The whiteness outside became blinding, forcing him to look away, head pounding. And he simply hoped for the attack to be short, as little visible as possible. Strangers wouldn't be too easy to convince not to call the ambulance.

 

He heard Todd asking him if everything was okay, no, it wasn't but he couldn't get the voice out of his mouth. Black spots started appearing before his eyes, dammit, he couldn't faint, not now. All the sounds were muffled by ringing in his ears, he could barely hear his friend explaining to someone that Sal was just sick and they were coming home.

 

He was barely conscious when he felt Todd’s firm grip on his shoulder, getting him to stand up from the seat. Get your shit together, Sal Fisher! Yet his own legs felt like a sponge as he walked out of the bus, leaning on his friend so he wouldn't fall.

 

The blinding light reflected by the snow around them hurt his eye but at the same time his entire attention was caught by a familiar claw tear through his skin and flesh, starting on the right collarbone. He immediately let out a squeal of pain, brain not conscious enough to do anything about it. Unintentionally Sal flinched away from his friend and curled up, holding his arm on his chest as the invisible sharp tooth was ripping his skin, digging as deep as it could. Taking a step back, his legs denied him cooperation and the boy fell on his side with a loud thump.

 

All the vision blurred and partially covered by black spots, Sally could only make out a fuzzy shape of Todd running towards the Apartments. All he could do was cry for help without forming words, his throat feeling like he had just swallowed a handful of sand, every sound causing more pain. Someone was coming from the building but he couldn't tell who before the void swallowed his consciousness.

 

Sal passed out when the claw started tearing through the soft flesh on his stomach.

 

 

 

In the same time as the bus arrived, Larry finally got the envelope out of a rat nest dug deep in the wall of Mrs. Sanderson's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this like a half a year ago-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for any kudos and comments, I'll do my best to answer them all!


End file.
